Parachute Outtakes
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Outtakes e cenas perdidas da fanfic Parachute.
1. Melhores Amigos

**Parachute - **_**Pára-quedas(Outtakes)**_

**Autora: **KitsuShel

**Tradutora dos Outtakes:** Lary

**Beta:** LeiliPattz

**Sinopse:** Outtakes e cenas perdidas da fanfic Parachute.

**Avisos: **Para ler esses outtakes você tem que estar lendo a fanfic Parachute www(.)fanfiction(.)net/ s/6709896/1

Os outtakes não foram feitos em uma ordem cronológica, ela pode ir e voltar no tempo. Sintam-se à vontade para desfrutar dessa nova dose de Jack, esse menino cute que nos conquistou.

* * *

><p><strong>"Melhores amigos"<strong>

...

_**20 de fevereiro de 2010**_

...

Bella terminou de secar o último prato e o colocou no armário. Pendurou a toalha sobre o seu balcão e caminhou até a sala para encontrar Jack. Ele estava recostado no sofá assistindo um desenho animado. Ela levantou seus pés com meias e sentou-se, colocando-os em seu colo. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando descobrir o que era o programa.

"Isso é Yu-Gi-Oh*****? Onde está o Yugi e seu pequeno enigma?"

_*****__**Yu-Gi-Oh**__- Rei dos jogos) é uma multi-__franquia__japonesa__ que se iniciou com a série homônima de __mangá__ criada por __Kazuki Takahashi__ em __1996__, que, mais tarde daria origem à outras mídias, como adaptações para __anime__ e __Trading Card Games__._

Jack virou-se para olhar para ela e revirou os olhos.

"Não, mamãe, é Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's******. Yusei é o personagem principal", ele respondeu em tom irritado. Ele apontou para o homem de cabelos loiros na tela. "Aquele cara ali é Jack, como eu. Ele é um filho da puta Ultra-cool. ".

_****Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**__ - é a mais nova __série animada__ da franquia __Yu-Gi-Oh__, lançada em abril de __2008__. Em um futuro distante, o enredo foca-se no jovem Yusei Fudo, cuja personalidade, fria e calculista, reflete em sua fama como "gênio dos duelos". O nome faz referência aos __5 D__ragõe__s__ da história. Uma das principais características desta série são os duelos, agora realizados em __motocicletas__._

"Linguagem, Jack," Bella bateu no seu pé levemente. Ele sorriu timidamente para ela. "Desculpe mãe."

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Bella falou.

"Então, que tal fazer uma viagem a Seattle hoje?"

"Claro, para quê?" Jack pergunta.

"Bem, uma vez que Allie ainda está em sua lua de mel, eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos fazer uma viagem e olhar os carros. Se esperarmos até ela voltar, ela vai tê-lo escolhido e entregue no dia seguinte. Achei que seria bom apenas nós dois para irmos buscá-lo."

"SIM!" ele disse, bombeando seu punho. Jack levantou-se rapidamente e correu para as escadas.

"Hey, hey, hey!" ela o chamou, "Devagar, garoto! Apenas não se lance afora ou eu não vou querer fazer outra viajem!"

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu enquanto fazia seu caminho até seu quarto para se preparar também. Ela estava em seu armário tirando uma roupa quando Jack enfiou a cabeça na porta.

"Eu estou pronto! Está ok se eu ligar e falar com Riley, enquanto eu estou esperando?" ele perguntou.

"Claro, eu vou estar lá em apenas um par de minutos", ela sorriu. Jack sorriu e deixou o quarto.

"Ei, eu me pergunto em que eu fui me meter?" ela se perguntou em voz alta.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Bella perguntou-se aquilo a si mesma exatamente, quase quatro horas mais tarde, sentada na sala do Park Place Aston Martin* em Bellevue. Jack havia arrastado até a uma meia dúzia de negócios diferentes, mas nada havia sido o carro "certo". O cara no último lugar que foi super legal, e mesmo que ele perdesse uma venda, ele sugeriu que eles vissem aquele. Um Aston Martin, chamativo e caro, mas eram bem conhecidos pela sua segurança e durabilidade, para não mencionar sua beleza.

_***Park Place Aston Martin**__- É uma loja exclusiva de Aston Martin que fica em Bellevue- Whashington _

Jack estava tão animado que ele estava pulando na cadeira. Ela olhou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"É isso, eu posso sentir isso", explicou. Bella reprimiu um gemido, pensando que ele tinha estado definitivamente gastando muito tempo com Alice.

Um homem chamado Jared se aproximou e se apresentou e começando a mostrar-lhes todo o showroom. Ela tinha decidido que ela estava olhando para algo como um sedan ou uma SUV. Quando viram que não tinha nada que eles gostaram no interior do showroom, Jared levou-os para outro lote. Assim que o viu, seu coração bateu mais forte. Era verdadeiramente um belo conversível, de médio porte em azul gelo. Sentiu Jack a rebocar por sua mão. Quando ela olhou, viu que ele estava olhando para o mesmo carro. Ele olhou para ela com olhos arregalados.

"É isso", disse ele com admiração. "Eu vi em um sonho."

Sim, o tempo com Alice estava sendo cortado. Ela suspirou. Tanto quanto ela amava o carro à primeira vista, ele era muito pouco prático para eles. Ela precisava de algo para fazer compras e itens de ir e vir de ambas as lojas para sua casa ou de Allie.

"Jack, ele é bonito, mas por que precisamos de um conversível? Vivemos na mais chuvosa parte do território continental dos Estados Unidos."

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos brilhando de alegria.

"Não chove o tempo todo. Mas, não mencionou a minha melhor amiga algo sobre a tomada de algumas viagens pela estrada neste verão?" ele bateu os olhos de forma adorável. Ela sentiu a resistência já pequena começar a desmoronar.

"Ah, então agora eu sou sua melhor amiga novamente?", ela brincou com ele. Ele parou e olhou para ela sério.

"Você sempre foi minha melhor amiga. Riley e Garrett são impressionantes, mas você está sempre em primeiro lugar. Você sempre será, com carro ou não, mãe."

Ela sentiu a picada nos olhos com a dor das lágrimas. Ela podia dizer através de seus olhos e o tom da sua voz que ele era 100% sincero. Agachou-se e o varreu em um abraço apertado.

"Oh, Jack," ela sussurrou, "mesmo aqui, pequeno. Você sempre será meu melhor amigo."

Enxugando os olhos, ela se levantou e deixou escapar um suspiro profundo. Jared tinha estado tranquilamente de pé ao lado, seja marcando ou fingindo verificar seu telefone, permitindo-lhes alguma privacidade. Ela olhou para Jack e ele sorriu.

"Você sabe, podemos sempre colocar isto para cima e para baixo e fazer uma viagem pela costa, talvez visitar uma praia ou duas", sugeriu.

Ela olhou para ele e riu, "Oh, é mesmo, agora?"

"Sim", disse ele, segurando seus dois dedos indicadores e polegares em forma de uma câmera: "Eu posso ver isso agora. Nós o chamamos de pesquisa para seu próximo livro de Jack Ataca: A viagem pela estrada.

Ela começou a rir, o que se transformou em uma gargalhada plena explodindo. Ela acalmou a respiração e balançou a cabeça. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

"Assim, podemos ter o nosso carro agora?"

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

_**3 abril de 2010**_

Quando Bella colocou a caixa grande de bolo no porta-malas do seu carro, ela perguntou mais uma vez sobre a sua sanidade mental quando se tratava de Jackson Swan. Ela tinha acabado de pagar $ 250 em um bolo de três camadas, que foi coberto com uma miniatura do half-pipe***** e um menino em um skate. Jack estava de volta em um skate antes de alguém dar por sua falta. Ela quase teve um ataque cardíaco no dia em que o viu fazer um kickflip******. Ela não estava entusiasmada, mas ela lhe deu a margem de manobra. Ela saiu e lhe comprou sua própria prancha de skate, bem como um capacete e joelheiras e cotoveleiras para ele e para Garrett e Riley também.

_*** half-pipe**__ - __é uma estrutura em forma de U destinada a prática de__esportes radicais__, como o__skate__,__snowboarding__,__ski__,__patins em linha__ou__BMX__. É uma estrutura__côncava__, pode ser feita de__madeira__,__ferro__e outros materiais, como também pode ser escupido em áreas de__neve__e__terra__._

_******__** kickflip**__- __O__**kickflip**__(originalmente__**magic flip**__) é uma__manobra__de__skate__na qual se gira se o skate em 360__graus__, juntamente com o flip. Finalizando, é um 360 pop shov-it backside conjuntamente a um flip. O skatista__estadunidense__de street__Rodney Mullen__foi o criador dessa manobra._

Para o seu aniversário na quarta-feira anterior, ela havia feito cupcakes e lhe deu um livro sobre manobras de skate, além de um cartão de presente para pequenas coisas e necessidades. Ele encontrou o cartão de oferta muito divertido, pois, em suas palavras, "ele estava como o proprietário."

Eles estavam fazendo uma festa em sua casa hoje, com os seus amigos e familiares mais próximos e comemoravam o seu oitavo aniversário. Ela salvou seu principal presente, um skate de Tony Hawk Birdhouse***** em titânio, para hoje. Essa foi a razão que ela lhe arranjou um manual para ele aprender sobre os últimos dois meses.

_*** Tony Hawk Birdhouse**__- É a marca de produtos de Skate assinada pelo famoso skatista Tony Hawk._

Ela puxou o Aston na entrada da garagem e notou que o carro de Sue já estava lá. Ela sorriu com o pensamento de sua madrasta. Ela e Charlie são praticamente as únicas coisas que ela sentia falta em Forks. Ela abriu o porta malas assim que seu pai apareceu na porta da frente. Ele estava levando o bolo de seus braços antes que ela tivesse uma chance de dizer Olá.

"Oi papai", ela sorriu e fechou o porta-malas. Ele se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dela.

"Olá, minha filha favorita", disse ele descaradamente. Ela sorriu e bateu o quadril levemente.

"Bajule-me e você irá obter tudo em qualquer lugar, Pops", respondeu ela. "Salvo as chaves do meu bebê", acrescentou depois de um momento e piscou.

Ela começou a rir quando seu pai fez um bico. Era tão reconfortante e refrescante vê-lo tão despreocupado e brincalhão. Por muitos anos ele tinha sido isolado e estóico. Jack e Sue foram verdadeiramente bênçãos em sua vida.

Eles caminharam até a cozinha e colocaram o bolo sobre o refrigerador. Bella se aproximou e olhou para o quintal pequeno, onde todos os meninos (Jack, Riley, Garret, Seth, Jasper e Ben) estavam tentando jogar com uma bola de futebol em torno do no espaço pequeno, enquanto Sue, Alice, Angela e Leah assistiam da pequena mesa de piquenique. Sue, Charlie e Seth estavam passando a noite para que pudessem passar amanhã, Domingo de Páscoa, junto como sua família. Seth iria dormir no quarto de Jack, enquanto Bella estava tirando o sofá e desistindo de sua cama para os pais. Ela fez uma anotação mental para agradecer a Alice de novo por forçá-la a comprar o sofá de couro, que provavelmente era mais confortável do que sua própria cama.

Ela sentiu seu pai colocar a mão no ombro dela. Ela olhou para cima e sorriu para ele.

"É uma sensação boa, não é?" ele perguntou. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ser cercado de tanto amor", continuou ele, "é surpreendente. Lamento que você nunca teve esse tipo de infância. Um dia, quando ele for um homem adulto, ele vai pensar no passado sobre este tempo e ser grato todos os dias que você era sua mãe, Bella. Posso assegurar-lhe isso."

Ela se virou e colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, o abraçando firmemente. Ele sempre sabia o que dizer para fazer seu coração derreter. Esta foi uma das milhares de vezes em que ela percebeu exatamente o tipo de erro que sua mãe tinha feito. Deixando uma vida plena de amor e adoração para vaguear e instabilidade. Ia além da compreensão de Bella.

Ela se afastou um pouco e sorriu para ele.

"O que você acha sobre chamar todos para entrar para que possamos comer e, em seguida, o doce Jack talvez possa tocar o piano para nós?"

Charlie riu.

"Viu? Eu disse que você comprar o velho Piano Vertical Steinway* da Sra. Cope foi uma boa idéia."

_* __**Steinway & Sons- **__é a marca fabricante de pianos, fundada em__1853__por__Heinrich Steinweg__(e filhos) na cidade de__Nova York__, e com uma segunda fábrica estabelecida em__1880__na cidade de__Hamburgo__, na__Alemanha__. Embora as fábricas Steinway tenham sofrido grandes alterações, continuam hoje ainda a fazer pianos com a marca Steinway & Sons. _

_A companhia é conhecida actualmente como um dos principais fabricantes mundiais e de mais alta qualidade em pianos. Após a fusão com a Selmer Company e outros fabricantes de instrumentos em__1995__para a__** Steinway Musical Instruments, Inc**_

"É claro, você nunca está errado está, papai?" ela brincou.

"Nunca que eu tenha contado, menina."

Ele piscou para ela enquanto saiu.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

* * *

><p><strong>NT Leili –** _Esse outtake está sendo postado para as 50 reviews do capítulo 17 de Parachute. Será postado um por semana, se a meta de 50 reviews for alcançada. Olha eles escolhendo o Osíarap rsrs, eles são tão fofos juntos. Mas nada se compara a eles com o Edward né? haha_

**N/T Lary – **_Hi people, eu sei que não fiz parte da tradução da fic em si, mas quando a li fiquei tão encantada que pedi as meninas (Nêni e Leili) se eu poderia traduzir os extras, e aqui estou eu. Espero que gostem de ter um pouquinho mais de Jack._

_Beijinhos_

_Como autora avisou, os extras não são postados em sequencia (ordem cronológica da fic) e sim conforme ela foi tendo as idéias e escrevendo._


	2. Em Minha Vida

**Parachute ****Outtakes**

**Autora: **KitsuShel**  
>Tradutora dos Outtakes:<strong> Lary**  
>Beta:<strong> LeiliPattz**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Outtakes e cenas perdidas da fanfic Parachute.

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake 2 - Em Minha Vida<strong>

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_..._

_Há lugares de que me lembro__  
><em>_Toda minha vida, apesar de algumas coisas terem mudado__  
><em>_Algumas para sempre, não para melhor__  
><em>_Algumas se foram e algumas permanecem_

_Todos esses lugares tiveram seus momentos__  
><em>_Com amores e amigos que eu ainda me lembro__  
><em>_Alguns estão mortos e alguns ainda vivem__  
><em>_Em minha vida, eu amei todos eles__  
>...<em>

_**14 maio 2006**_

...

O sol brilhava na janela do quarto de Bella. Ela resmungou e puxou um travesseiro sobre sua cabeça. As provas finais estavam chegando em algumas semanas, então ela tinha passado a noite anterior até tarde estudando, ao invés de sair para se divertir, como quase todos os outros de 19 anos de idade em um sábado à noite. Não que ela tivesse qualquer interesse nesses tipos de atividades antes de assumir a tarefa de cuidar de Jack. Era uma leitora ávida por hábito e ela teria preferido passar o tempo em casa, enrolada com um novo romance. Esses dias, ela estava contente e feliz por ter alguns jogos ou ler com Jack até que a hora de dormir viesse. Era estranho ver o quanto sua vida havia mudado, levando o menino em seu coração, mas também o quanto ele continua o mesmo também. Ela ainda se levantou de manhã e ia para a aula ou para a lavanderia. Ela ajudou a Sue com jantar ou fez por si mesma quando Sue teve de trabalhar até tarde.

Ela sorriu, pensando sobre o quanto de seu coração que Jack agora abrangia. Seu mundo muito bonito girava em torno dele e ela não teria isso de nenhuma outra maneira. As dúvidas e os medos sobre a perda dele ainda lhe seguravam de vez em quando, mas ela estava aprendendo a lidar melhor com eles. Conversando com Kate durante suas sessões de terapia familiar tinha ajudado muito.

Bella ouviu a porta do quarto rangendo ao abrir, então ela rapidamente fechou os olhos e fingiu estar dormindo, mas ela não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Ela sentiu a cama mergulhando para baixo e cheirou seu hálito de hortelã em sua bochecha. Charlie deve ter ajudado ele escova os dentes esta manhã.

"Bella?" ele sussurrou.

"Bella?" ele chamou um pouco mais alto. Ela o ouviu reclamar um pouco.

"Vamos, Bella! Eu sei que você está acordada!" ele resmungou.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela sorriu. "Como você sabia?"

"Você estava sorrindo, boba!" Ele revirou os olhos pouco para ela.

Bella mordeu o lábio e segurou o riso quando ela olhou em sua aparência. Seus cabelos e bochechas estavam encharcados com punhados de farinha. Havia algum tipo de massa em sua camisa e ele cheirava a bacon.

"Mmmmmm," ela gemeu, "Você cheira tão bem! Eu acho que poderia te comer!"

Ela virou rapidamente por cima da colcha e começou a fazer cócegas nele enquanto ela fazia "nom-nom-nom" soar contra o seu pescoço. Ele gritou e riu. Ele balançou livre e desabou no chão. Bella olhou por cima da borda e se viu olhando para ela com firmeza.

"Ok, pare com isso. Temos café da manhã para comer!" ele disse e ficou de pé.

Bella acenou solenemente quando ela se levantou e colocou os pés em seus chinelos de coelho, antes de pegar seu penhoar e na sequência ir com Jack para a cozinha. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela tomou o desastre na frente dela. Havia ovos quebrados na massa, manchas através dos armários e vasilhas sujas e panelas empilhadas na pia.

Ela puxou a olhar para seu pai, que estava esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço, timidamente.

"Feliz Dia das Mães, Bell", ele sorriu, dando-lhe um aceno rápido na direção de Jack para deixá-la saber que era a sua idéia.

Seu coração deu um pulo quando ela olhou para o garoto sorrindo pequeno. Era sua maneira de dizer que ele ainda não podia e ela compreendeu isso.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e piscou as lágrimas dos seus olhos.

"Feliz Dia das Mamães, Bella!" ele disse enquanto abraçava as pernas dela com força.

Ela agachou-se e pôs-se ao nível dos olhos. Ela o beijou no rosto e abraçou-o.

"Obrigada, pequenino. Tenho certeza que isso está incrível. Estou morrendo de fome."

Ele agarrou a mão dela e puxou-a para a sala de jantar. A mesa estava posta e então havia um prato com panquecas empilhadas de forma estranha, ovos mexidos e bacon ligeiramente queimado. Ela balançou a cabeça e riu levemente. Os três sentaram à mesa e começaram a colocar os pratos juntos. Bella olhou em volta e percebeu que algo faltava.

"Onde está Sue, papai?" , perguntou ela.

"Seth e Leah a levaram pelo o dia. Achei que todos nós poderíamos nos encontrar em casa para o jantar, se está tudo bem com você?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. Estava mais do que bem com ela. Normalmente, ela passava o Dia das Mães em um pouco de fossa, perguntando o que sua mãe estava fazendo. Não este ano. Este ano, ela tinha coisas mais importantes para ocupar seu tempo. Ela olhou para Jack e o assistiu por um minuto, ele tentou cortar suas panquecas com o garfo.

"Aqui, deixe-me te ajudar, querido."

Ele sorriu agradecido para ela. Ele estava tentando fazer mais coisas por si mesmo, ultimamente, mas às vezes ele ainda precisava de ajuda.

Quando Bella se dobrou em seu próprio café da manhã depois, ela notou que o gosto era um tanto ruim. As panquecas eram muito secas, os ovos eram um pouco moles e o bacon tinha um crocante extra, mas sabendo de todo o amor que tinha sido posto, fez ela mastigar e engolir cada pedaço com alegria. Quando todos estavam acabados, Bella começou a recolher os pratos.

"Oh, não, você não," Charlie parou. "Você só vai relaxar. Jack e eu vamos cuidar da bagunça, não é mesmo, meu pequeno?"

"Sim!" Jack assentiu com entusiasmo. Charlie balançou a cabeça e riu.

"Eu vim para baixo esta manhã, e Jack estava na cozinha com uma panela cheia de óleo para fritar e alguns ovos quebrados. Ele estava tentando fazer o café da manhã para 'sua' Bella."

Ela olhou para Jack, que corava ligeiramente. Ela se sentou e o puxou no colo.

"Bem, eu acho que era doce, mas não mais tente cozinhar sem um adulto por perto, ok?" ela arrepiou os cabelos.

Jack assentiu e a abraçou novamente.

"Desculpe, eu só queria fazer panquecas para você."

"Eu sei, rapaz, mas você precisa de ajuda para fazer isso. Adorei que você queria fazer isso pra mim. Isso me fez muito feliz."

"Fez?" ele perguntou. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

Ele descansou a cabeça no ombro dela e suspirou.

"Bella, eu posso te dizer uma coisa?" ele perguntou.

"Você pode dizer qualquer coisa, querido, está tudo bem."

Ele se afastou e olhou nos olhos dela.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

Seu coração parou e depois derrapou no chão.

"Oh, Jack, querido eu te amo também. Muito." Ela engasgou, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas que saíam dos olhos dela.

Ele sorriu e jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela o abraçou com força e o balançou para trás e para frente, o segurando. Sentia-se leve como uma pluma e, nesse momento, ela sabia que era só o começo.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_..._

_Mas de todos esses amigos e amores__  
><em>_Não tem nenhum que se compare a você__  
><em>_E essas memórias perdem o sentido__  
><em>_Quando eu penso no amor como algo novo_

_Apesar de saber que nunca vou perder o afeto__  
><em>_Pelas pessoas e coisas que vieram antes__  
><em>_Eu sei que sempre vou parar e pensar neles__  
><em>_Em minha vida, te amarei mais_

_..._

_**09 de maio de 2010**_

...

Bella gemeu e trouxe os punhos para esfregar os olhos. Quando os abriu, ela pulou para trás e gritou. Um par de olhos verdes vibrantes estavam olhando para ela de poucos centímetros de distância. Jack começou a rir e Bella o acertou com um travesseiro.

"Por que você está me assistindo dormir? Isso é assustador!" alegremente ela gritou com ele. Ele abaixou-se e sorriu para ela.

"Você fala em seu sono. Eu acho fascinante."

Bella revirou os olhos.

"É garoto, continue assim, e você vai encontrar-se no gramado."

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. Uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado caiu na testa. Ela sorriu e puxou-o em seus braços.

"Feliz Dia das Mães, mãe", disse ele, a abraçando de volta.

"Obrigada, pequenino. Agora, que tipo de confusão eu tenho de olhar pela frente esta manhã?" ela riu.

Ele revirou os olhos e riu com ela.

"Nada neste ano, eu prometo. Venha dar uma olhada!"

Bella sentou-se e calçou as pantufas. Ela entrou em sua casa e pegou uma escova para executar através de seu emaranhado de cabelo e escova os dentes. Ela desceu até a cozinha, abandonando o seu roupão desde que ela estava usando calças de yoga e uma camisola para dormir na noite anterior. Ela parou na porta da cozinha e olhou em volta, espantada. Nenhum item estava fora do lugar. Havia dois pratos completos sobre a mesinha com uma flor rosa brilhante em um vaso no meio.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para seu filho.

"Como você fez isso?"

Ele deu de ombros as bochechas com à cor um pouco rosada.

"Eu embarquei até a lanchonete e peguei o café da manhã."

"Com que dinheiro?" perguntou ela.

Ele esfregou as costas do seu pescoço timidamente.

"Pops me deu ontem à noite, antes que ele e Sue saíssem, depois do jantar. Ele queria tratá-la hoje."

Bella sorriu e abanou a cabeça. Ela perguntou o que era a sua pequena discussão ontem à noite, mas ela riscou para conversar depois. Ela se aproximou e sentou-se à mesa.

"Obrigada", disse ela, "foi doce de vocês dois."

Ele assentiu e sentou em frente a ela.

"Então, você tem algum plano para hoje?" perguntou ele.

"Nah, a família de Riley não estará vindo de volta de sua fuga do fim de semana até mais tarde hoje à noite e eu ainda estou meio puto com Garrett."

"A linguagem Jack. E por que você está com raiva de Garrett?" ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Desculpe. Sobre Garrett, eu prefiro não dizer. Eu não estou com tanta raiva, apenas irritado."

"Vamos lá, garoto, você sabe que pode me dizer alguma coisa", ela tentou convencer ele.

Suas bochechas ficaram da cor de um rosa mais escuro.

"Ele mmmmm mmmm mmmm", ele murmurou em torno de uma garfada de panqueca.

"Jack", disse ela em tom autoritário. Ele suspirou.

"Estávamos brincando sobre as meninas na sexta-feira e lhe chamou de Milf*."

_*Milf - __Mother I'd Like To Fuck__" - em português, "Mãe que eu gostaria de foder" (preferi deixar o original por ser uma sigla)_

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram. Ela sabia que Garrett tinha uma queda por ela, mas chamá-la de Milf? Ela não sabia se ela deveria se sentir lisonjeada ou perturbada que um menino de nove anos tinha pensamentos como esses. Ela limpou a garganta.

"Hum, bem, eu posso ver porque isso poderia ser, umm, desconfortável para você. Você lhe explicou que você se aborreceu?"

"Sim, e ele riu de mim e disse que não era como se fosse minha mãe verdadeira de qualquer maneira", disse ele tristemente. Seus olhos estavam baixos e para que ela não pudesse ler a dor no rosto do outro lado da mesinha.

"Oh, Jack," ela suspirou. "Sinto muito que ele te machucou desse jeito. Ele sempre teve os seus pais e ele não sabe o que é perdê-los. Quando ele crescer um pouco mais, ele vai entender que o amor vem em todas as formas e tamanhos. Você não poderia ser mais meu filho do que se você é, se compartilhasse o meu sangue, baby ."

Jack olhou para cima e deu um sorriso aguado.

"Eu sei, é por isso que eu disse que estava mais aborrecido com ele do que qualquer coisa. Eu sei que você é minha mãe e eu te amo totalmente. Só dói pensar às vezes."

Ela deslizou na cadeira que estava entre eles e segurou sua mão, apertando firmemente.

"Eu sei. Você vai sempre levar a sua família em seu coração. Isso nunca vai embora, não importa quem mais você deixe entrar, um dia, nós vamos encontrá-los. Tenho certeza disso. Você não pode perder a esperança, mas você também não pode parar de se mover na vida. Nós vamos continuar juntos. Somos um time, certo?"

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

"Sim, nós somos um time. Eu te amo, mamãe."

"Eu amo você, Jack. Muito."

Ela tirou o prato na frente dela e optou por ficar ao lado de Jack, enquanto comiam. Quando ela terminou, ela sentou-se e inclinou a cabeça para o lado em pensamento.

"Que tal se limpar, se vestir e tomar o Aston para uma pequena viagem? Talvez possamos ir a Olímpia ou algo assim?"

"Isso soa legal", Jack acenou com a cabeça ",mas eu vou limpar aqui enquanto você se prepara. Ainda é o seu dia."

Ela sorriu e o beijou na bochecha antes de voltar lá para cima. Quando ela entrou em seu quarto, seus olhos caíram sobre as molduras diversas na parede atrás de sua mesa. Eles eram dela e Jack ao longo dos anos. Ela suspirou e sentiu seu coração pesado. Ela jurou para si mesma que ia chutar sua busca por sua família em alta velocidade. Enquanto ela tinha procurado em particular para a sua família, Tanya foi quem a convenceu a não fazer um espetáculo público afora. Qualquer blitz de mídia provavelmente causaria uma enorme invasão de sua vida e traria para fora os oportunistas que falsamente afirmam ser a sua família. Havia boa chance de que isto teria feito mais mal do que bem.

Ela resolveu ligar e falar com Tanya sobre a intensificação e ver se havia mais do que poderia fazer para ajudar em sua busca, completamente sem jogar Jack aos leões. Ela apertou para fora agora e decidiu saltar no chuveiro rapidamente para que eles pudessem sair na estrada. Houve ainda um miudinho pequeno na parte traseira de sua mente, mas ela o empurrou de lado por agora.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_..._

_Apesar de saber que nunca vou perder afeto__  
><em>_Pelas pessoas e coisas que vieram antes__  
><em>_Eu sei que sempre vou parar e pensar neles__  
><em>_Em minha vida, te amarei mais_

_Em minha vida, te amarei mais_

* * *

><p>A música utilizada no capítulo é <em><strong>In My Life – Beatles<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NT – Lary**: Precoce esse Garrett não. Ah tadinho do Jack com tudo o que ele passou ainda tem gente pra encher a cabeça de caramilholas. Nossa falei como minha vó agora. Rsrsrs

beijinhos

* * *

><p><strong>NT **–** Leili**: Aii que fofo esse Jack gente. Adoro os outtakes porque mostram 2 fases dele na mesma data, e da pra ver a diferença. **s2**

Espero que tenham gostado :)

Bjs


	3. Tudo

**Parachute ****Outtakes**

**Autora: **KitsuShel**  
>Tradutora dos Outtakes:<strong> Lary**  
>Beta:<strong> LeiliPattz**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Outtakes e cenas perdidas da fanfic Parachute.

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake 3 - Tudo<strong>

**...  
><strong>

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Bella ficou em silêncio entre seus melhores amigos quando o pai de Angela, o Pastor Daniel Webber, dirigiu a igreja cheia de pessoas.

"Senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui reunidos hoje, em face da companhia, para unir Jasper William Whitlock e Mary Alice Brandon no matrimônio, que é um patrimônio honroso e solene e, portanto, não está a ser firmado imprudentemente, ou pouco, mas reverentemente e sobriamente. Introduzindo esta propriedade a essas duas pessoas se apresentam para se unirem. Se qualquer um pode mostrar apenas um motivo pelo qual eles não possam ser legalmente unidos, falem agora ou segurem-se para sempre em sua paz. "

A casa de adoração tornou-se completamente silenciosa, para além dos suspiros suaves de vários membros da família.

"Quem dá esta mulher para se casar com este homem?" Pastor Webber perguntou após um momento.

"Eu faço", Charlie falou, no lugar do pai de Alice, o Capitão do Exército John Brandon, que havia falecido alguns anos atrás.

O pastor o reconheceu com um sorriso e Charlie se sentou entre Sue e mãe de Alice, Linda.

"Jasper, você aceita Alice como sua legítima esposa, para viver no santo estado do matrimônio? Você vai amá-la, honrá-la, confortá-la e estimá-la a partir deste dia em diante, abandonando todas as outras, mantendo apenas a ela enquanto os dois viverem?"

"Eu aceito", ele falou com reverência, olhando nos olhos de Alice.

"Alice, você aceita Jasper como seu legítimo esposo, para viver no santo estado do matrimônio? Você vai amá-lo, honrá-lo, confortá-lo e estimá-lo a partir deste dia em diante, abandonando todos os outras, mantendo apenas a ele, enquanto os dois viverem? "

"Eu aceito", respondeu ela, sorrindo para Jasper.

"Neste momento, Senhorita Isabella Swan gostaria de compartilhar algumas palavras."

Bella corou ligeiramente e engoliu nervosamente. Ela entregou seu buquê a Angela e cuidadosamente subiu ao púlpito. Ela sorriu e correu o olhar sobre a pequena multidão de pessoas que encheram a igreja pouco antes de se decidir sobre Alice e Jasper, que olharam para ela com correspondentes sorrisos em seus rostos.

"_De quantas formas eu te amo? Deixa-me contá-las.__Amo-te profunda e largamente, e tão alto quanto__. __Alcança a minha alma, quando perco de vista__. __Os propósitos do Ser e os ideais da Graça.__Amo-te tanto quanto as menores necessidades__Do dia-a-dia, seja à luz do sol ou à luz de velas.__Amo-te livremente, como os homens lutam pelo Direito;__  
><em>_Amo-te puramente, como rejeitam o Elogio.__Amo-te com a paixão que tenho pelas__Minhas tristezas mais antigas, e com minha fé infantil.__Amo-te com um amor que pensei ter perdido__Com os santos que perdi – Amo-te com o alento,__sorrisos e lágrimas de toda a minha vida! – e, se Deus quiser. Irei amá-lo ainda mais depois que eu morrer.__ Eu vos amo puramente, como ele retorna em Louvor. "_

Ela olhou para seus amigos, mais uma vez, as lágrimas embaçando um pouco a sua visão. Alice prendeu seus olhos e a boca disse a palavra 'eu te amo' para ela, que só fez as suas lágrimas problema pior. Ela olhou para Jack, que estava ao lado de Jasper como seu melhor homem e viu que ele estava sorrindo para ela com orgulho.

"Bom trabalho, mamãe!" ele sussurrou em voz alta, ganhando algumas risadas das pessoas na fila da frente. Seu rosto ficou rosa de constrangimento e Jasper deu um tapinha nas costas dele e sorriu, deixando-o saber que estava tudo bem. Alice tinha inicialmente pedido-lhe para ser o portador do anel para sua cerimônia, mas posteriormente, Jasper decidi pedir-lhe para se levantar como seu melhor homem, considerando quão próximo ele estava com o menino. O fato de que tinha acabado no restaurante Dave & Buster's para sua festa de despedida foi um bônus.

Pastor Webber voltou-se para Jasper e o levou a falar de seus votos.

"Eu, Jasper Willian Whitlock te tomo, Mary Alice Brandon para ser minha a esposa, pelo ter e pelo esperar deste dia em diante, no melhor ou no pior, na riqueza na pobreza, na doença e na saúde com amor, honra e carinho, até que a morte nos separe, em seu sofrimento, eu te dou minha fidelidade."

"Eu, Mary Alice Brandon te tomo Jasper Willian Whitlock para ser meu marido, ter e pelo esperar deste dia em diante, no melhor ou no pior, na riqueza na pobreza, na doença e na saúde com amor, honra e carinho, até que a morte nos separe, em seu sofrimento, eu te dou minha fidelidade."

"Os anéis, por favor?" Pastor Webber perguntou, virando-se para Jack. Ele sorriu muito e colocou o par de alianças de casamento de ouro na palma da mão do padre.

"Que este anel seja abençoado, para que aquele que dá, e aquele que usa, fique em paz e continue no amor até o final da vida. Jasper, repita depois de mim. Com este anel eu caso. Visto como um símbolo do nosso amor e compromisso. "

"Com este anel eu caso. Visto como um símbolo do nosso amor e compromisso," Jasper falou baixinho, olhando nos olhos de Alice. Ele gentilmente deslizou o anel em seu dedo.

"Que este anel seja abençoado para que aquele que o dá, e ele que usa, fique em paz e continue no amor até o final da vida. Alice, por favor, repita depois de mim. Com este anel eu caso. Visto como um símbolo do nosso amor e compromisso."

"Com este anel eu caso. Visto como um símbolo de nosso amor e compromisso." As mãos de Alice balançaram um pouco quando ela deslizou o anel de Jasper por diante. No momento em que estavam em pleno, ele passou as mãos em torno dela.

"Que este casal seja preparado para continuar a dar, ser capaz de perdoar, e experimentar a alegria de mais e mais a cada dia que passa, a cada ano que passa. Jasper e Alice estão começando agora sua vida de casados juntos, esperamos que eles possam ter amor e assistência de seus familiares, o apoio constante de amigos e uma vida longa com boa saúde e amor eterno. Em tanto como eles têm consentido viver para sempre juntos no casamento, e testemunhei o mesmo antes desta companhia, tendo dado e se comprometendo a verdade, um para com o outro, e mesmo tendo declarado pelo dar e receber de um anel, eu os declaro marido e mulher."

Pastor Webber sorriu para o casal feliz.

"Agora você pode selar as promessas que fizeram um com o outro com um beijo."

Jasper sorriu enorme e inclinou-se para colocar um doce e suave beijo nos lábios de sua esposa.

"Senhoras e senhores, eu apresento a vocês o amoroso casal, o Sr. e a Sra. Whitlock."

Todos nos bancos da igreja se levantaram e aplaudiram. Jasper pegou o braço de Alice em sua saída quando a sua música começou a tocar. Eles se viraram e fizeram o seu caminho até o altar. Jack segurou seu braço para fora para Bella, como Jasper tinha feito para Alice, apenas momentos antes. Bella riu levemente e levou seu braço sem discussão através de seu filho enquanto eles seguiam os noivos saindo da igreja.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Pouco mais de duas horas mais tarde, o salão de baile espanhol no Fairmont Hotel Olympic era de uma enxurrada de atividades. Bella se levantou em um palco mais uma vez, só que desta vez era para lhe dar-lhes o discurso de dama de honra e melhor homem. Desde que eles eram próximos, além de que Jack ainda era apenas uma criança, eles decidiram dar seus discursos juntos. Jack encostou uma cadeira e subiu nela, assim ele era uma polegada ou algo assim mais alto do que Bella agora.

"Bem, isso não é uma mudança de ritmo?" , brincou ela, envolvendo um braço em torno de Jack, assegurando que ele estava firme em cima da cadeira. Os risinhos de diversões correram todos os convidados da recepção.

"Olá, mais uma vez", ela falou ao microfone. "Como alguns de vocês sabem, eu sou Bella Swan, a melhor amiga de Alice e dama de honra". Ela se virou e sorriu para Jack, dando-lhe um aceno.

"Oi, estou Jack Swan e eu sou amigo de Jasper e melhor homem. Bem, eu sou apenas um menino, então eu acho que sou o Melhor Menino."

Alice e Jasper começaram a rachar-se em sua precocidade, bem como um bom número dos convidados. Bella sorriu e continuou.

"Eu conheço a Alice por cerca de uma década, e eu tenho um tesouro cheio de histórias embaraçosas para compartilhar nesta ocasião especial."

"Não se atreva, Bella!" Alice gritou, tentando não rir. Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu para sua melhor amiga.

"Allie, minha vida não seria a mesma sem você nela. Você é amável, compassivo e fiel. Eu não sei o que eu me tornaria sem a sua influência e força, mas bem intencionada de shopping e viagens. E embora eu só conheça Jasper pela metade desta quantidade de tempo, sinto-me tão profundamente feliz por ele. Ambos são pessoas completamente incrível, que se complementam perfeitamente. Como George Eliot disse certa vez: "Que coisa maior está aí para duas almas humanas do que sentem que eles estão juntos... para fortalecer uns aos outros... para ser um com o outro em silêncio nas memórias indizíveis. "

Jack ergueu a taça de champanhe com suco de maçã e sorriu, "Para Alice e Jasper!"

Bella riu levemente e apertou o braço em volta de sua cintura.

"Bom trabalho, pequenino", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. Sorriu para ela e então cuidadosamente abriu caminho para fora da cadeira. Alice e Jasper andaram até eles e abraçaram Bella e Jack. Depois de um abraço, eles fizeram o seu caminho para a pista de dança para compartilhar sua primeira dança como marido e mulher. Quando a música de Shania Twain, "From This Moment" filtrou através da sala, Bella e Jack fizeram seu caminho através do espaço para dizer Olá a Charlie e Sue. Bella sentou ao lado de Sue enquanto Jack sentou ao lado de seu Pop e começou a falar sem parar no seu ouvido sobre uma coisa ou outra.

"Foi um discurso bonito", comentou Sue. Bella riu.

"Foi o melhor que eu poderia trazer. Eu estava tão nervosa. Sinceramente, queria começar com" Era uma vez ', mas eu imaginei Allie tendo a minha cabeça. " Bella riu.

"Foi bonito de qualquer maneira," Sue respondeu.

"Ei, mãe," Jack se virou para Bella. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

"O que exatamente eles fazem em uma lua de mel?", ele perguntou inocentemente.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e sua boca abriu-se em forma de 'O'.

"Oh, bem, eles, hum", ela começou a gaguejar. Charlie soltou uma gargalhada e Sue deu uma risadinha.

"É quando um casal recém-casado sai para passar o tempo juntos sozinhos e comemorar por si mesmos. Alice e Jasper estão fazendo uma viagem à Itália para ver alguns pontos turísticos e ter um período de férias", Sue interrompeu.

"Ah, ok. Isso faz sentido," Jack disse, acenando com a cabeça. Bella olhou para Sue e boca silenciosamente esboçou um "Obrigado."

Ela sabia que a conversa sobre sexo seria em breve, mas particularmente não quero trazê-la na recepção do casamento de sua melhor amiga. Os acordes abertos de "Everything" de Michael Buble começaram a tocar e Bella tomou isso como uma oportunidade perfeita para mudar de assunto.

...

_Você é uma estrela cadente__  
><em>_Você é o carro em fuga__  
><em>_Você é a linha na areia__  
><em>_Quando eu vou longe demais__  
><em>_Você é a piscina__  
><em>_Num dia de agosto__  
><em>_E você é a coisa perfeita para se dizer_

...

"Jack, você gostaria de dançar?" perguntou ela. Jack sorriu para ela e se levantou. "Claro mãe."

Eles saíram para a pista de dança e Jack sustentou cintura de Bella folgadamente. Bella riu e sacudiu a cabeça, lembrando as aulas de dança de salão que Alice tinha feito junto com ela, Jasper, Angela e Ben. Jack realmente provou ser o mais rápido aluno, movendo-se graciosamente toda a pista de dança. Bella sorriu e dançou com o filho para o que ela achava que era a música mais perfeita. Jack trouxe tanta alegria e amor em sua vida que ela não sabia que ela tinha perdido isso antes.

...

_E você banca a desinteressada, mas isso é uma graça__  
><em>_Oh, quando você sorri para mim, você sabe exatamente o que faz__  
><em>_Querida, não finja que você não sabe que é verdade__  
><em>_Porque você pode ver quando eu olho para você_

_E nessa vida louca__  
><em>_E por esses tempos malucos__  
><em>_É você__  
><em>_É você__  
><em>_Você me faz cantar__  
><em>_Você é cada frase__  
><em>_Você é cada palavra__  
><em>_Você é tudo_

_Você é um carrossel__  
><em>_Você é um poço dos desejos__  
><em>_E você me ilumina__  
><em>_Quando lembro de você__  
><em>_Você é um mistério__  
><em>_Você é do espaço sideral__  
><em>_Você é cada minuto de cada dia meu_

_E eu não posso acreditar que sou seu homem__  
><em>_E eu te beijo porque eu posso__  
><em>_O que quer que fique no nosso caminho__  
><em>_Nós enfrentaremos__  
><em>_E você sabe que é isso que nosso amor pode fazer_

_E nessa vida louca__  
><em>_E por esses tempos malucos__  
><em>_É você__  
><em>_É você__  
><em>_Você me faz cantar__  
><em>_Você é cada frase__  
><em>_Você é cada palavra__  
><em>_Você é tudo_

_e então...lalala...lalala__  
><em>_tão lalala...lalala_

_E nessa vida louca__  
><em>_E por esses tempos malucos__  
><em>_É você__  
><em>_É você__  
><em>_Você me faz cantar__  
><em>_Você é cada frase__  
><em>_Você é cada palavra__  
><em>_Você é tudo_

_Você é toda canção__  
><em>_E eu canto junto__  
><em>_Porque você é meu tudo__  
><em>_e então...lalala...lalala__  
><em>_tão lalala...lalala_

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Assim que a liga tinha sido capturada por Ben e o buquê da noiva por Angela, Alice e Jasper cortaram seu bolo de quatro camadas de baunilha. A decoração delicada era toda feito à mão com o mais alto do creme fondant. Foi simples, mas complexo e elegante. Sem mencionar delicioso.

Um pouco mais tarde, Jack estava na pista de dança com Alice e Jasper estava se misturando com os convidados quando Bella sentiu um tapinha no ombro dela. Ela se virou para ver um par de cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos da idade de 16 anos sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Os dois irmãos gêmeos de Angela, Isaac e Joshua, estavam bem em seu caminho para se tornarem destruidores de corações.

"Bella, você gostaria de dançar?"

"Você quer dançar, Bella?"

Os dois meninos falaram ao mesmo tempo e depois voltaram-se para encarar um ao outro.

"Eu estava aqui primeiro", Joshua exclamou.

"Sai daqui, era eu!" Isaac argumentou volta.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter o riso. Angela espreito-se em cima deles e bateu levemente na parte de trás de suas cabeças.

"Angie", gritaram em uníssono e, em seguida, um olhou para o outro novamente.

Angela balançou a cabeça e balançou o dedo para eles.

"Corram. E vão procurar outra pessoa para se preocupar, em vez de Bella", ela aconselhou-los.

Bella sorriu desculpando-se com os meninos que apenas deram de ombros e desapareceram na multidão. Quando eles estavam fora de vista, Bella irrompeu em gargalhadas no qual logo Angela se juntou.

"Oh, uau, você viu seu rosto?" ela riu. "Eu quase me senti mal vindo aqui para te salvar."

Bella balançou seu braço em torno do ombro de Angela.

"Minha heroína", ela suspirou. Angela balançou a cabeça.

"Venha", respondeu ela. "Vamos encontrar nossos homens. Está quase na hora de Allie e Jazz saírem."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e fizeram sua maneira, de braços dados, até a mesa onde Jack e Ben estavam sentados com Charlie, Sue e Linda.

"Oh, Bella," Linda exclamou assim que a viu. "Seu menino é só amor. Esperto como um chicote e um charme!"

Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para irritar o cabelo de seu filho.

"Você sabe," Charlie interveio "ele consegue tudo de mim."

Todos, incluindo até mesmo Jack, irromperam em gargalhadas com este comentário.

"O quê?" Charlie perguntou. "O que é tão engraçado?"

Sue se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha. "Nada querido."

Charlie franziu a testa em confusão, mas quando ninguém estava olhando ele atirou uma piscadela para Bella. Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu para o pai. Ela se sentou ao lado dele os dedos arrancaram seus saltos altos. Descansou a cabeça no ombro de seu pai, suspirou e fechou os olhos. Tinha sido um dia esgotante, tanto físico como emocionalmente.

"Garota. Você está bem, ai?" Charlie perguntou suavemente.

"Eu estou perfeita, pai. Só um pouco cansada." Ela bocejou discretamente por trás da mão.

"Você quer que Sue e eu levemos Jack esta noite, para que você possa descansar um pouco?"

"Nah, tudo bem. Temos um quarto lá em cima de modo que devemos estar bem. Você e Sue ficaram bem?"

Sentiu o aceno de cabeça. "Sim, vamos voltar para casa amanhã."

Bella bocejou novamente, desta vez um pouco mais.

"Oh, desculpe-me", observou ela.

"Eu acho que é a nossa deixa para pegar a estrada, né, Bells?" Ouviu Alice dizer e abriu os olhos. Ela deu à sua amiga um sorriso preguiçoso.

"Yep. Golpeie os tijolos, Sra. Whitlock. Você tem avião para apanhar, Fadinha."

Bella se levantou e caminhou até abraçar Alice.

"Tenha certeza de que você não vai queimar a loja, ok?" Alice sussurrou em seu ouvido. Bella puxou-se para trás e bateu levemente no ombro.

"Pare de me provocar", ela riu. Alice sorriu e virou-se para dizer o seu adeus a todos. Logo, aqueles que ainda estavam por lá acenaram quando Alice e Jasper saíram do prédio para começar a sua lua de mel.

Bella olhou para Jack, que tinha o braço em volta de sua cintura, bem a tempo de vê-lo bocejar. Ela pegou o braço do pai e olhou para seu relógio de pulso. Era quase nove horas

"Bem, nós estamos indo bater o feno*****, gente", disse a Charlie, Sue, Angela e Ben. "Talvez possamos encontrar-nos amanhã no café da manhã?"

_***Bater o feno:**_ _é uma gíria que usam para ir dormir._

Todos concordaram ou falavam os seus acordos e Bella rapidamente encontrou-se desbloquear a porta para a sua suíte de dois quartos.

"Vamos lá, garoto, vamos nos preparar para a cama."

Jack sorriu para ela, com os olhos turvos e entrou em seu quarto enquanto Bella se encaminhou para o banheiro. Depois que ela terminou de se trocar e escovar os dentes, ela foi para descobrir o que Jack estava fazendo. A visão que a aguardava em seu quarto fez seu coração inchar. Ele estava deitado de bruços em sua cama, dormindo. Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi tirar os sapatos e paletó. Ela se aproximou e puxou o edredom, debaixo dele. Ela soltau sua camisa e retirou antes de cobri-lo. Ela o beijou na testa e sussurrou: "Eu amo você, Jack."

"Eu também te amo, mãe", ele murmurou em seu sono.

Ela sorriu e se dirigiu para sua cama para o descanso de boa noite.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**AN:** O poema utilizado foi "Como eu Te amo?" (Soneto 43) por Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

E a música, Everything- Michael Buble

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Leili: <strong>Temos ai o casamento da Alice. O próximo outtake é de quando o Edward volta a morar na casa dos pais. O Jack ja vai ter desaparecido, é narrado pelo Edward e bem triste...


	4. A Carta: EPDV

**Parachute ****Outtakes**

**Autora: **KitsuShel**  
>Tradutora dos Outtakes:<strong> Lary**  
>Beta:<strong> LeiliPattz**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Outtakes e cenas perdidas da fanfic Parachute.

* * *

><p><strong>A Carta: EPOV<strong>

**AN** : Olá! Eu ainda estou meio áspera com este POV em 1º pessoa, então paciência comigo!

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Eu gemi e joguei as chaves sobre a mesa pela porta da frente do nosso apartamento de cobertura. Tinha sido o dia mais longo da história recente em que eu tinha estado no escritório. Eu estava trabalhando pra caramba tentando obter minha nova empresa fora do chão. Ignorando tudo e todos em minha vida, a fim de passar o dia, sem pensar _nele_. Meu menininho. Meu Deus, eu sentia saudades e fiz tudo que podia para colocá-lo fora da minha mente. Eu tive que ficar ocupado ou minha mente pregaria em si mesmo. Mas era nesses momentos de silêncio, quando eu estava sozinho, que a dor voltava com força total.

Olhando para o meu relógio, reparei que é quase nove da noite. Victoria deve estar em casa agora.

"Vic?" Liguei.

Nenhuma resposta veio, então eu decidi olhar ao redor. Nos últimos seis meses ou mais, a nossa relação tinha sido inexistente. Para ser honesto, nunca tinha sido realmente um relacionamento saudável para começar. Victoria tinha sido a minha primeira namorada, minha primeira em tudo. Foi difícil lidar com ela e suas mudanças de humor depois de descobrir que ela estava grávida, mas eu queria fazer funcionar. Eu queria trazer nosso filho para este mundo com uma família amorosa e completa. Vicki deixou bem claro desde o início que não era isso que ela queria, mas eu segurei as minhas esperanças.

Uma vez que Jack nasceu, nada disso importava mais. Uma vez eu olhei em seus olhos pela primeira vez, senti meu turno no universo e eu sabia, sem dúvida, o que o meu lugar neste mundo era. Eu era o pai deste pequeno ser, e gostaria de protegê-lo, amá-lo e ensinar-lhe tudo o que eu sabia. Gostaria de ajudá-lo a alcançar seus sonhos e ensiná-lo a jogar beisebol. Desde que ele esteve ausente, minha vida tem sido vazia. A frieza da minha esposa apenas exacerbou o vazio que eu sentia na ausência de Jackson.

O apartamento estava completamente vazio, então eu corri minhas mãos em meus cabelos e suspirei. Eu não sei se devo ou não ser grato que ela não estava aqui. Desfazendo o punho da minha camisa, eu a atirei a esmo sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

"Maldição," Eu amaldiçoe quando eu assisti as abotuaduras saltarem para o chão de sob a cama. Ajoelhado, cheguei a minha mão debaixo da cama e corri os dedos pelo tapete procurando por ele. Segurei o pequeno objeto, mas quando eu estava puxando a minha mão para fora, algo plissado, roçou minha pele. Coloquei as abotuaduras sobre a mesa com cuidado, e desdobrei o pedaço de papel que tinha sido encontrado.

Meu intestino foi arrancado e minha raiva cantou em minhas veias, quando olhei para uma escrita masculina que claramente não era minha.

_Encontre-me no hotel, cedo desta vez.__Tenho planos para você, linda._

_Você está começando a ficar desleixada novamente, Vic.__Certifique-se dele não descobrir._

Meu queixo apertou e minha mão amassou o papel, pois se transformou em um punho. Eu comecei a respirar profundamente e eu sabia que estava prestes a explodir. Em pânico, olhei em volta e senti a sala ficar menor. Meu peito começou a doer com o esforço que foi me levando para sugar o ar em meus pulmões. Arrancando meu o celular do meu bolso, eu marquei a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar agora.

"Alô".

"Em," Engoli em seco para o meu irmão mais velho. "Eu preciso de você".

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Emmett mostrou-se cerca de quinze minutos depois e retirou a nota da minha mão em punhos cerrados. Seus olhos acenderam em mais um punhado de palavras repetidas, espanto escrito em seu rosto.

"Que porra é essa?" ele gritou. "Você está brincando comigo? Onde está ela, Edward? Onde está a cadelinha?"

"Eu não sei", eu sussurrei. Meu coração foi quebrado mais uma vez. Nosso casamento não foi perfeito, mas eu sinceramente não tinha pensado que Victoria era capaz de me trair. Por algum tempo pereci com o tom das palavras escritas. Emm foi em passos largos até o armário eu puxou minha bolsa de ginástica para fora e a atirou sobre a cama.

"Empacote algumas coisas. Você está vindo comigo. Voltaremos amanhã e pegaremos o resto das suas coisas."

Eu entorpecidamente, me levantei e andei até meu armário e cegamente joguei algumas roupas e artigos de higiene dentro da mochila. O que mais o que estava acontecendo penetrou não meu cérebro, o que eu mais me sentia era confinado e eu precisava sair de lá. Minha raiva estava borbulhando sob a superfície e minha aversão por ela, estava enchendo o meu peito. Como ela pôde fazer isso? A quanto tempo isto estava acontecendo? Resolvi buscar algumas respostas a partir de onde eu podia, quando chegamos à casa de Em.

O resto da noite foi um borrão, até que eu me vi caminhando no condomío que Em dividia com a namorada, Rosalie. Ela estava sentada no sofá esperando por nós. Ele deve ter ligado e explicado tudo a ela, porque ela se aproximou e me envolveu num abraço.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Ed", ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Estamos todos aqui para você."

Senti-me começar a desintegrar-se em suas palavras e tinha que me afundar no sofá antes que minhas pernas dessem em mim. Dentro de instantes, meus soluços ecoaram pela sala quando meu irmão e Rose me seguraram de ambos os lados. Era demais. A traição de Victoria. Jack ter ido. Minha vida tinha ido direto para o inferno e eu não tinha idéia de como consertá-la.

Não me lembro de adormecer, mas quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, minha cabeça latejava e meus olhos estavam mais secos do que um deserto. Quando me sentei, vi meus pais sentados no sofá em frente do que eu estou sentado. Minha mãe correu e abraçou-me firmemente. Meu coração se partiu de novo quando eu a ouvia fungar um pouco e eu sabia que ela estava chorando.

"Filho, eu sinto muito", Carlisle me disse. "O que você quer fazer?"

Corri minhas mãos em meus cabelos e apertei minha cabeça porque eu não estava realmente certo. Os pais de Victoria compraram o apartamento para nós como um presente de casamento, então eu não queria nada com ele.

"Você pode vir ficar conosco", disse a mãe com severidade. "Nós vamos até a sua casa hoje e arrumamos o quanto podemos e você pode tomar o terceiro andar da casa por agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça, sabendo que isso era mais do que provável que fosse o melhor curso de ação. Por mais que eu não gostasse de admiti-lo, eu precisava da minha família agora. Eu precisava de um ombro amigo e alguém para se certificar de que eu não vá muito longe e estrangule Victoria no meu furor. Após um rápido café da manhã, Emmett, meu pai e eu voltamos para o apartamento. Não havia nenhum sinal de Victoria ainda, então eu assumi que ela nunca voltou para casa. Após cerca de uma hora de trabalho, todas as coisas para que eu dei a mínima foram embaladas e prontas para ir. Quando estávamos fazendo nosso caminho para fora do apartamento, parei no meio do caminho quando nós passamos no quarto de Jack.

"Pare", falei para meu pai. Ele olhou para mim em confusão, até que ele percebeu em cujo quarto eu estava de pé na frente e ele concordou comigo.

"Emmett", ele chamou o meu irmão.

"Sim, pai?"

"Tome estes até o carro e abra mais um par de caixas. Nós estamos trazendo as coisas de Jack também."

Em olhou para mim com tristeza e acenou antes de voltar para baixo. Meu pai se aproximou e colocou a mão no meu ombro e apertou.

"Conheço o lugar perfeito para tudo, meu filho. Não se preocupe com nada."

Depois que tudo foi carregado no jipe de Em no meu carro e no carro do meu pai, eu voltei para o apartamento só para deixar a Vitória uma carta.

...

_Victoria,_

_No tempo que você ler isso, eu já fui embora.__Eu encontrei a carta que você descabida deixou e agora eu sei.__Depois de voltar a verificação através de nossas contas de cartão de crédito, eu encontrei todos os encargos para o Hilton.__Depois de alguns telefonemas e as mãos bem lubrificadas, eu descobri que você nunca estava sozinha e sempre com o mesmo homem.__Espero que você esteja feliz agora, pois eu obviamente não fui o suficiente para você.__Vou ter os documentos elaborados para um divórcio e sua renúncia para seus direitos como mãe de Jackson.__Se desejar que isto fique em silêncio, eu sugiro que você considere não me dar um tempo difícil em qualquer uma destas questões._

_Edward_

...

Eu olhei em torno do nosso quarto e em um último ajuste de raiva, eu comecei a pegar as coisas e a jogá-las. Um vaso contra a parede. Arrebentado. As bugigangas espalhadas pela cômodas. Bateram. Os travesseiros e cobertores rasgados da cama. Rasgados. O colchão capotou. Despedaçado. No momento em que eu havia acabado, a sala estava completamente sucateada, papéis e roupas se espalharam pelo chão. Minha raiva estava longe de ser extinta, mas eu senti um pequeno sentido de realização. Eu deixei a minha carta sentada em cima da cama arruinada e eu voltei para onde meu irmão e meu pai estavam esperando.

Quando partimos e fomos para casa, meu coração começou a endurecer e eu senti o preenchimento de fendas com raiva e remorso e devastação. Precisávamos encontrar Jack em breve. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu poderia prender para fora antes que eu quebrasse além do reparo.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**The Letter**** de Hoobastank**

**A Carta**

**...**

_Me encontre lá, à meia noite_  
><em>no mesmo lugar que sempre vamos<em>  
><em>Você tem toda a certeza de que ele não sabe.<em>  
><em>Aquelas palavras pareciam pular para fora da carta que encontrei atrás de nossa cama<em>  
><em>Me atordoando, elas ecoam na minha cabeça<em>  
><em>Na minha cabeça<em>

_É tarde demais para tentar consertar_  
><em>não há maneira de inverter as coisas<em>  
><em>Está tudo lá na carta que encontrei<em>  
><em>Eu memorizei linha por linha<em>  
><em>É uma pena que aquela carta não seja minha<em>

_Não..._

_Quando poderei vê-la novamente?_  
><em>Tenho contado os dias<em>  
><em>Eu te prometo que nosso segredo ficará a salvo.<em>  
><em>Não, eu simplesmente não posso continuar lendo através de minhas lágrimas<em>  
><em>o significado da carta é tão claro<em>  
><em>Tão claro.<em>

_É tarde demais para tentar consertar_  
><em>não há maneira de inverter as coisas<em>  
><em>Está tudo lá na carta que encontrei<em>  
><em>Eu memorizei linha por linha<em>  
><em>É uma pena que aquela carta não seja minha<em>

_Você queria que eu a encontrasse_  
><em>Você nunca tentou escondê-la<em>  
><em>Seu conteúdo nunca desaparecerá<em>  
><em>aquelas palavras vieram pra ficar<em>

_Se você encontrar esta carta_  
><em>que estou escrevendo pra você hoje<em>  
><em>estas serão as últimas palavras que direi<em>

_É tarde demais para tentar consertar_  
><em>não há maneira de inverter as coisas<em>  
><em>Está tudo aqui nesta carta que você encontrou<em>  
><em>É tarde demais para tentar consertar (é tarde demais)<em>  
><em>não há maneira de inverter as coisas (não há maneira)<em>  
><em>Está tudo aqui nesta carta que você encontrou<em>  
><em>Então memorize linha por linha<em>  
><em>pois não estarei aí para dizer adeus.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tadinho do Edward, morro de dó dele nesse outtake, ele sofreu demais com a ausência do Jack e com a traição da Victoria :**

**Vocês estão lendo os outtakes e não estão comentando ):  
><strong>

**Bjs e até quarta no capítulo de Parachute.**

**xx**_  
><em>


	5. Salve me San Francisco

**Parachute ****Outtakes**

**Autora: **KitsuShel**  
>Tradutora dos Outtakes:<strong> Lary**  
>Beta:<strong> LeiliPattz**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Outtakes e cenas perdidas da fanfic Parachute.

* * *

><p><strong>Salve-me San Francisco<strong>

...

_**5 de abril de 2010**_

O vento soprava o cabelo de Jack e Bella enquanto eles dirigiam pela Highway 101, perto de Santa Rosa, Califórnia, cerca de uma hora de distância de São Francisco. Bella olhou para Jack pelo canto dos olhos e sorriu. Sua cabeça estava balançando com a música estridente dos alto-falantes do carro e ele tinha as mãos levantadas para cima, sentindo o ar empurrando resistente em seus dedos. Isso literalmente derreteu seu coração por vê-lo tão divertido e descontraído.

Jack estava em Semana do Saco Cheio essa semana, então eles decidiram usar o tempo para ir na viagem que ele tinha estado pedindo desde que comprou Osiarap. Quando deixou a pequena cidade de Eureka mais cedo esta manhã, o ar estava quente e o céu azul claro quando disseram adeus a pousada portuaria Inn Bed and Breakfast*. O tempo estava tão lindo que dirigia com a capota abaixada. Tinha sido um pouco menos de um par de doze horas a partir de Port Angeles para a, pequena cidade do norte da Califórnia, então eles fizeram pit stops em Portland e Pass Grants, Oregon. Eles passaram a noite na pequena pousada antes de entrar de volta na estrada para o destino principal, que foi inspirado pela canção que estava tocando muito agora.

* Osiarap é Paraíso ao contrário, no orginal é Nevaeh de Heaven ao contrário.

** Inn Bed and Breakfast- Fotos e mais informações http(:)(/)/www(.)shipsinn(.)net/ retire os parênteses para ter acesso ao link.

_..._

_**Save me****, San Francisco ****- Train**_

_Eu costumava amar comer lombinho_  
><em>Até ganhar umas moedas de ouro<em>  
><em>E então eu conheci umas mulheres de Marin<em>  
><em>Pegamos a estrada para a única<em>  
><em>Até a costa pra tomar um pouco de sol<em>  
><em>Que me deixou com estas bolhas na pele<em>

_..._

_Não sei o que eu estava usando_  
><em>Mas eu acho que era alguma coisa de Oregon<em>  
><em>Então continuei indo, indo em frente<em>  
><em>Eu dirigi pela chuva de Seattle<em>  
><em>Me apaixonei e perdi o trem<em>  
><em>Que poderia ter me levado de volta para casa, para você<em>

_..._

_Eu passei por altos eu passei por baixos_  
><em>Já tive fases de dizer sim e ah não!<em>  
><em>Curti rock 'n roll e disco<em>  
><em>Você não vai me salvar, San Francisco?<em>

_..._

_Todos os dias, tão cafeinado_  
><em>Eu queria que eles fossem como a Gonden Gate<em>  
><em>Fillmore não podia parecer mais distante<em>  
><em>Então me embrulhe e me devolva ao remetente<em>  
><em>Vamos esquecer este intervalo de cinco anos<em>  
><em>Leve-me para a minha cidade perto da Baía!<em>

_..._

_Eu nunca soube tudo que eu tinha_  
><em>Alcatraz agora não parece tão ruim<em>  
><em>Pelo menos eles têm um ótimo Merlô<em>  
><em>Se eu pudesse fazer um pedido para uma estrela<em>  
><em>Eu ia pegar carona num bondinho<em>  
><em>Para o lugar que eu sempre possa chamar de meu!<em>

_..._

_Eu passei por altos eu passei por baixos_  
><em>Já tive fases de dizer sim e ah não!<em>  
><em>Curti rock 'n roll e disco<em>  
><em>Você não vai me salvar, San Francisco?<em>  
><em>Eu estive pra cima eu estive pra baixo,<em>  
><em>Estive tão perdido desde que você não está por perto<em>  
><em>Curti reggae e calypso<em>  
><em>Você não vai me salvar, San Francisco?<em>

_..._

_Para dizer a verdade_  
><em>Sinto falta de tudo, de tudo<em>  
><em>Este é um mundo selvagem, mundo bonito e selvagem<em>  
><em>Mas tem uma garota com lindos olhos lá<em>  
><em>E ela significa tudo, tudo<em>

_..._

_Já disse pare_

_Já disse vá_  
><em>Já tive fases de dizer sim e ah não!<em>  
><em>Curti rock 'n roll e disco<em>  
><em>Você não vai me salvar, San Francisco?<em>

_..._

_Eu estive pra cima eu estive pra baixo,_  
><em>Estive tão perdido desde que você não está por perto<em>  
><em>Curti reggae e calypso<em>  
><em>Você não vai me salvar, San Francisco?<em>

_..__._

Quando a música chegou ao fim, Jack colocou o volume mais baixo. Ele empurrou os óculos para a cabeça dele e se mexeu no assento para que ele se virasse para sua mãe.

"Hein mãe?"

"Sim?"

"Onde fica Marin?"

"Eu não tenho a menor idéia, pequenino", ela riu. "E quanto a você e o Google?"

Animado com a perspectiva, Jack virou-se e cavou no banco de trás até que ele puxou a mochila do laptop da Bella. Depois de alguns minutos de cliques, ela ouviu um silêncio, "A-ha!"

"Bem?"

"É uma cidade na costa, entre aqui e San Francisco."

"Ah, legal. Está no nosso caminho? Você quer parar por lá?"

"Nah, parece que ela está fora do caminho. Estou muito animado para chegar às praias", ele riu levemente. "Que tal dar uma olhada no nosso caminho para casa?"

Ela cantarolou de acordo e continuou pela estrada, ouvindo a música que tocava calmo pelo caminho e no clicar das teclas que Jack mantinha, digitando no laptop.

"Ei, você sabia que Alcatraz era uma prisão militar durante a Guerra Civil?" Ele olhou para Bella com os olhos arregalados. "Isso é, tipo, incessantemente no passado!" Exclamou ele. "Você acha que nós vamos conseguir passar por todos os lugares da música?"

"Eu não vejo porque não. Nós temos cinco dias para ver tudo o que podemos. Podemos pegar uma balsa para ir em uma excursão para Alcatraz e um passeio de teleférico em algum lugar. Isso deixa o quê? A Ponte Golden Gate e o Fillmore* ".

*_The Fillmore Auditorium__é uma histórica__casa de shows__em__São Francisco__,__Califórnia__. Fundada por__Bill Graham__, foi batizada assim por estar localizada originalmente nas esquinas da Fillmore Street e Geary Boulevard._

Ela focou novamente na estrada enquanto Jack começou a tocar as teclas novamente. Depois de alguns minutos, ele falou de novo.

"The Fillmore é um local famoso da música na esquina da Fillmore com a _Geary Boulevard_. Será que é disso o que ele estava falando?"

"Eu não sei querido, mas faz sentido. Por que você não vai para o seu website e veja o quem vai estar tocando lá? Talvez possamos ver um show."

"Hey, aquela garota que você gosta estará lá no dia oito. Eu não reconheço nenhum dos outros nomes, mas eu não acho que eu gostaria que alguém chamado Big Head Todd ou Anti-Flag".

Bella riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Garoto eu acho que você está certo. Que garota é essa que você está falando?"

"Ani DiFranco," ele respondeu.

"Sério?" Bella gritou. "Isso é incrível. Eu nunca tinha visto ela em show antes. Parece que tivemos sorte."

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, eles se encontraram a meio caminho entre a Ponte Golden Gate com Jack saltando para cima e para baixo em sua cadeira com entusiasmo.

"Oh meu deus, mamãe! O que aconteceria se a ponte caísse, seria penas, terrível?"

"Bem, eu acho que é uma coisa boa que eu nos coloquei em aulas de natação, né pequenino?"

"Sim, e não é engraçado, Mamãe".

"Eu não estava tentando ser engraçada", ela riu, "Apenas prática."

Jack balançou a cabeça e riu. "Você ainda é cafona."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah;"

Inclinou seu corpo e olhou com admiração sobre a água.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Bella derrubou as malas no chão e caiu desajeitada na cama em seu quarto de hotel. Ela gemeu e estendeu sobre a cama depois de retirar seus sapatos. Jack saltou através do quarto, inspecionando tudo como um grande tigrão.

"Mãe! Olha, há uma banheira de hidromassagem!"

"Mãe! Olha, há um mini-frigorífico!"

"Mãe! Olha, há doces no travesseiro!"

"Mãe! Olha, há uma porta para ir lá fora!"

"Mãe! Olhe, há pessoas nuas em uma das varandas dos outros!"

Bella saltou e voou até a porta aberta para arrastá-lo de volta para o quarto. Ele ficou ali se acabando e lutando para respirar.

"Te peguei", ele conseguiu ofegar. Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e curvou uma sobrancelha. Não era possível mantê-lo, ela esboçou um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

"Você vai me dar cabelos brancos um dia, garoto", ela murmurou enquanto descansava seu quadril contra o parapeito e fechou os olhos, respirando o ar salgado que soprava do mar.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Jack apoiado em seus braços, olhando para a praia.

"Bem, o que quer fazer primeiro, Pequenino? Soneca, praia ou explorar? Você sabe que meu voto é para soneca".

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Seu voto é sempre soneca."

"Eu estou ficando velha. O que posso dizer? Você me deixou cansada."

"Que tal a gente ir para a praia e depois tirar a soneca? Talvez possamos ir a exploração de caça antes do jantar?"

"Uma resposta muito diplomática, jovem. Como posso dizer não a isso?"

Ele lançou seu sorriso mais bonito dele e ela riu.

"Muito bem, garoto vamos entrar nas nossas roupas e ir à praia!"

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Duas horas mais tarde, Bella lentamente aliviou seus ombros ardentes sob o spray frio do chuveiro. É o que aconteceu quando ela esqueceu tudo sobre a proteção solar. Felizmente, Jack bronzeou-se muito bem em vez de queimar. Ela inclinou a cabeça contra a parede do chuveiro e sorriu, lembrando quão divertido ele tinha sido ao passar pela Ocean Spray brincando nas ondas. Ela apenas tinha falado sobre eles tentarem navegar, prometendo que iria tentar outro dia antes de partirem.

Ela se lembrava de como seus olhos se arregalaram quando pisou pela primeira vez na praia.

...

_"O que está errado, garoto?"__, perguntou ela._

_"Umm, Katy Perry não estava brincando sobre as garotas da Califórnia, ela estava?"__Ele parecia atordoado._

_Bella balançou a cabeça e rezou para que ele não tivesse atingido a puberdade precoce._

_..._

Ele estava atualmente esparramado na cama dele e desmaiado. Ela teve a sorte de que pelo menos ele pegou o chuveiro antes que chegasse com a areia entre seus lençóis. Ela desligou a água e secou-se cuidadosamente antes de se trocar em um top e shorts. Ela afastou os lençóis e prontamente adormeceu.

Quando acordou novamente, o sol estava se pondo e enviando ao mar um caminho de luz vermelha e laranja com as cortinas abertas. Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que era quase sete horas. Sentou-se e espreguiçou-se, feliz de que sua queimadura não parecia tão mal como fizera anteriormente.

"Finalmente," Jack suspirou exasperadamente falso. Ela virou-se para a voz e o viu parado na porta da varanda.

"Desculpe, garoto. Você estava esperando há muito tempo? Você poderia ter me acordado."

Ele sorriu e abanou a cabeça. "Eu estou apenas brincando. Eu só acordei à pouco tempo atrás."

Ele se aproximou e pulou na cama e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você está com fome?" Ela perguntou e respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

"Faminto."

"Tudo bem então. Vamos nos vestir e fazer algumas explorações!"

Jack alegremente pulou da cama e cavou em sua mala de algo para vestir. Ela se sentou e o observou por um momento, feliz e contente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente e levantou para se trocar também.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

_**9 de abril de 2010**_

Quatro repletos dias mais tarde, Bella e Jack se encontraram saindo de San Francisco e em direção a Marin. Eles pararam para almoçar lá e depois de explorar um pouco, eles estavam de volta na estrada. Globalmente, a viagem tinha sido um momento fantástico. O único lado ruim foi a turnê de Alcatraz. No final da turnê, um dos outros turistas pensou que seria divertido assustar o inferno fora do menino. Depois de ameaçar a porção masculina da sua anatomia, Bella tinha certeza que ele não estaria puxando um golpe como esse tão cedo.

O concerto no Fillmore foi uma grande experiência, mas eles acabaram saindo antes, quando ela percebeu que Jack bocejara algumas vezes. Ela tentou poupá-lo de qualquer constrangimento e o fez pensar que ela estava exausta também. Ela pensou que era um pequeno sacrifício a pagar. O resto do tempo, eles gastaram apenas passeando e aproveitando o sol da Califórnia. Bella ficou muito mais confortável depois que ela se lembrou de comprar protetor solar.

Desta vez, eles pararam em Eugene, Oregon, para passar a noite em uma pousada e estavam na estrada bem cedo no dia seguinte. Eles fizeram uma última parada em Olímpia para o almoço na Lua Nova Cafe. E graças a procura de Jack no Google, eles caminharam dois quarteirões para baixo para visitar a Danger Room Comics. Enquanto Jack folheou pilhas de edições anteriores do Homem-Aranha, Bella sentiu um calafrio descer sua coluna, como se alguém estivesse olhando para ela. Ela virou a cabeça e olhou ao redor da loja, ela só percebeu um punhado de pessoas, e nenhum deles estava prestando atenção nenhuma. Ela encolheu os ombros e caminhou para vasculhar seu estoque de dvd enquanto esperava por Jack.

Ela não conseguia sacudir a estranha sensação de havia se alojado dentro do seu peito, no entanto. Ela olhou para cima e viu um clarão de cabelos negros através da janela da loja da frente e sentiu o frio ficou mais forte. Ela voltou para Jack para ver se ela poderia apressá-lo. Tudo o que ela queria fazer era voltar para casa, e tê-los sãos e salvos neste momento.

Jack olhou para cima quando Bella se aproximou e sorriu, feliz com a mãe, que imediatamente fez ela se sentir mais calma. Poucos minutos depois, eles estavam de volta na estrada. Só mais duas horas para ir e eles estariam de volta, sãos e salvos. Nem Jack nem Bella podiam esperar até chegar em casa para compartilhar todas as suas lembranças de viagem com Sue e Charlie. Bella entregou a Jack seu iPhone e disse-lhe para escolher a música para dirigir neste momento. Ela quase revirou os olhos quando Lady Gaga começou a tocar, mas ela apenas sorriu e seguiu em frente, cantando junto com ele.

_..._

_Nós somos o público, nós estamos saindo__  
><em>_Liguei meu flash, é verdade__  
><em>_Preciso daquela sua foto__  
><em>_Isso é tão mágico, nós seríamos tão fantásticos, oh_

_..._

_Couro e Jeans, visual garageiro glamuroso__  
><em>_Não tenho certeza do que isso significa__  
><em>_Mas essa foto nossa não tem preço__  
><em>_Pronta para aqueles flashes__  
><em>_Porque você sabe, baby, que eu_

_..._

_Eu sou sua maior fã, vou te seguir até que você me ame__  
><em>_Papa-Paparazzi__  
><em>_Baby não há outra superstar, você sabe que  
>Eu serei sua<em>_Papa-Paparazzi_

_...__  
><em>_Prometo que serei gentil  
>Mas não vou parar até que aquele garoto seja meu<em>_  
><em>_Baby você será famoso, te perseguirei até você me amar__  
><em>_Papa-Paparazzi__  
><em>_  
>...<em>

**Paparazzi – Lady Gaga**

* * *

><p><strong>Muito fofo eles viajando, e esse Jack, pura fofura s2<br>Lembram do capítulo de Parachute que a Bella descobre que o Jacob está solto? Pois é, então ela até fala que quando foi para Oregon sentiu alguém observando os dois, e ai está, o Jacob realmente esteve observando eles, e graças a Deus não fez nada.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do Outtake e até quarta em Parachute!  
><strong>


	6. Este é o Halloween

**Parachute ****Outtakes**

**Autora: **KitsuShel**  
>Tradutora dos Outtakes:<strong> Lary**  
>Beta:<strong> LeiliPattz**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Outtakes e cenas perdidas da fanfic Parachute.

* * *

><p><strong>Este<strong>** é o Halloween**

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

_**30 de outubro de 2009**_

...

Jack olhou para Bella e sorriu.

"Bem, o que você acha?"

Seu rosto estava pintado de uma cor verde pálido malhado de preto, mas o que o fez parecer verdadeiramente horrível foi o sangue falso escorrendo pelo rosto e um canto de sua boca. Usava roupas que estavam esfarrapadas, assim como o sangue respingado.

Bella fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça. Ele lembrou de um poema do livro de história que tinha lido algumas noites anteriores.

Zombie Zombie Samba Mamba Mamba Mambo Zombie Zoo Rhumba Rhumba Zombie Zombie Samba zimbie Bambi boo

"Bem, Alice certamente fez um bom trabalho de transformá-lo em um zumbi". Ela franziu o nariz. "Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"

Jack assentiu com entusiasmo e correu de volta para cima para admirar a si mesmo no espelho. Alice riu alto quando viu Bella tremer quando Jack passou por ela.

"Não é engraçado, Allie!" Bella riu.

"Oh meu Deus, Bells! Você deveria ter visto seu rosto. Ele foi inestimável."

"Eu não posso ajudar. Ele parece tão assustador. Estou feliz isso é só para a escola e não o que ele estará vestindo amanhã, quando vamos as gostosuras ou travessuras."

Alice bateu palmas com entusiasmo.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você falou dele em ser Sally e Jack. Ele era totalmente contra isto no ano passado."

Bella riu levemente. "Ele me deve. Ele pega as roupas a cada ano. Lembre-se dos últimos dois anos?"

*_O Estranho Mundo de Jack_ (no original em inglês: _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, é um filme de animação norte-americano de 1993, produzido e co-escrito por Tim Burton. Conta a história de Jack Skellington da "Cidade do _Halloween_" que abre um portal para a "Cidade do Natal". A Véspera de Natal chega, e _Sally_ tenta impedir _Jack_, mas ele embarca para o céu em um caixão como trenó puxado por renas esqueléticas, guiadas pelo nariz... Foi o filme em stopmotion que precedeu o longa A Noiva Cadáver.)

_..._

_Meninos e meninas de todas as idades_

_Você não gostaria de ver algo estranho?_

_Venha conosco e você vai ver_

_Essa nossa cidade do Halloween_

_Esse é o Halloween, esse é o Halloween_

_Abóboras gritam na calada da noite_

_..._

_**31 de outubro de 2008**_

...

"Jaaaack", Bella lamentou do topo da escada. "Eu não quero ser Robin. Por que eu não poderia ter sido a Mulher-Gato?"

"Ah, vamos lá para baixo e parar de reclamar, mãe. Eu sou o Batman, Alice é Harley e Jasper é o Coringa. Mulher-Gato teria jogado totalmente a relação herói e vilão fora de equilíbrio, porcaria..."

Bella revirou os olhos e se fez descer as escadas, puxando para baixo a saia muito curta que Alice tinha a forçado a por, pelo menos ela tinha deixado Bella usar um par de leggings verdes apertados embaixo. Estava frio como o inferno este ano.

Quando Charlie avistou sua filhinha em uma fantasia de spandex vermelho e verde, seus olhos quase saltaram da cabeça.

"O que diabos você está vestindo?" ele perguntou rispidamente. "O que você deveria ser? Um elfo?"

Jack pôs as mãos nos quadris e revirou os olhos. "Eu não acabei de dizer que ela era Robin?"

Charlie olhou para o rapaz, incrédulo. "Da última vez que verifiquei, Robin era um garoto, garoto."

Jack balançou a cabeça. "Nem todos eles. Stephanie Brown foi Robin por pouco tempo. Agora ela é Batgirl".

_*Stephanie Brown__é uma personagem de histórias em quadrinhos da editora__DC Comics__. Foi criada pelo escritor__Chuck Dixon__. N/T A explicão de como ela foi de "Robin" a "Mulher Gato, neste link (retire os espaços) __http : / / pt . wikipedia . org/wiki/Stephanie_Brown__._

Bella se virou e deu a Jack um olhar irritado. "Então, por que eu não podia ter sido a Batgirl?"

O rapaz deu de ombros. "Batman precisa de um Robin".

Jasper fez o seu melhor para reprimir o riso, tomando cuidado para não sujar sua pintura de rosto.

"Bem, o garoto tem um ponto", ele riu e Bella revirou os olhos.

Alice esvoaçava ajustando sua saia e top. "Você está ótima, Bells!"

"Ok, ok," Bella resmungou. "Vamos levar este show na estrada."

_..._

_Esse é o Halloween, esse é o Halloween_

_Dia das Bruxas!__Dia das Bruxas!__Dia das Bruxas!__Dia das Bruxas!_

_Nessa cidade que chamamos de lar_

_Todos aclamam a canção da abóbora_

_Nessa cidade, nós não a amamos agora?_

_Todos estão esperando pela próxima surpresa_

_.._ .

_**31 de outubro de 2007**_

...

"Jack!" Bella gritou. "Cuidado com esse morcego!"

Ele sorriu timidamente e deixou sua capa do pequeno morcego que ele estava carregando, como parte de seu traje de Halloween. A camisa do Seattle Mariners que era o pior e estava dois tamanhos maiores e pendurados frouxamente fora dele, caindo quase até seus joelhos a cueca de baseball vestida. As chuteiras que ele usava nocautearam alto contra o pavimento, quando iam de porta em porta. Charlie, que tinha andado à frente deles, virou-se e riu. O herói de adoração de Jack era o seu avô adotivo que o levou a escolher o traje de beisebol deste ano. Charlie vestia uma camisa preta dos Mariners e um par de jeans, carregando uma luva e um saco grande que Jack esvaziou no balde de doçuras ou travessuras que ele encheu.

Bella revirou os olhos e tremeu em sua jaqueta preta, o que parcialmente cobria seu traje de beisebol preto e branco listrado. Ao contrário das roupas de Jack e Charlie, o dela era genérico e foi comprado em uma loja de roupa. Ela não gostava tanto de esporte quanto os meninos, por isso ela estava bem com a originalidade da ONU. Quinze minutos e uma dúzia de casas depois, eles estavam quase no seu destino final, a casa de Alice e Jasper. Bella arrastou para trás um pouco e viu como Jack começou a balançar o taco para trás e para frente na frente dele.

"Jack, se eu tiver que te dizer mais uma vez, estou levando o bastão e o jogando dentro da floresta," ela resmungou. Os olhos de Jack se arregalaram e ele imediatamente agarrou o bastão para seu peito.

"Desculpa!"

Charlie riu novamente e o aborrecimento de Bella cresceu.

"Você acha que isso é engraçado?" ela gritou.

"Vocês está certíssima, menina. Lembro-me de fazer isso com você quando você era pequena. Um ano você teve uma varinha de fada e se manteve girando e batendo na minha perna com essa coisa. Até o final da noite, Eu queria agarrá-la e quebrar pela metade. No dia seguinte, eu escondi e disse-lhe que a fada do Halloween a tomou de volta. "

Bella balançou a cabeça e riu. "Isso é uma coisa que eu pretendi fazer. Eu não me lembro disso", pensou.

Ele se virou e atirou-lhe um olhar aguçado e sacudiu a cabeça na direção de Jack. "Às vezes não se lembrar das coisas é uma bênção."

Bella sorriu tristemente e balançou a cabeça em compreensão. Eles estavam discutindo as memórias de poucos dias atrás, em uma sessão de terapia familiar. Ela não podia ajudar, mas concordaram que algumas coisas estavam melhores sozinhas.

Quando chegaram a porta dos Whitlock, Alice rastejou e abriu a porta antes que eles tivessem a chance de abri-la. Ela estava vestida em um vestido preto com dentes de vampiro.

"Bem Vindo ao nosso lar", ela falou e fez sinal para que eles entrassem. Jack riu e Bella revirou os olhos.

"Como é que você começa a ser um vampiro, e eu fiquei preso como um outfielder*?" Bella resmungou.

_*Outfilder – baseball : jogadores que ocupam o campo externo._

"Não, mamãe, você é um receptor, e não um defensor externo."

Bella se virou e olhou para o menino como se ele tivesse perdido o juízo. "Qual é a diferença? Estamos apenas em fantasias."

"Sério, mãe?"

"Sim, sério, Bells? Jasper riu quando ele saiu da cozinha.

Bella jogou as mãos no ar e caminhou lamentando-se com Alice, que estava balançando a cabeça em simpatia.

"Rapazes, você não podem viver com eles, e você não pode trocá-los por sapatos."

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela se abriu para sua melhor amiga. "Oh meu Deus, estou cercada por insanidade."

_..._

_O nosso homem Jack é o rei da abóbora_

_Todos gritam para__ o Rei da Abóbora, agora!_

_Esse é o Halloween, esse é o Halloween_

_Halloween__!__Halloween!__Halloween!__Halloween!_

_Nessa cidade que chamamos de lar_

_Todos aclamam a canção da abóbora_

_..._

_**31 de outubro de 2009**_

...

"Mãeeeee," Jack lamentou. "A cabeça não se encaixa direito."

Bella fechou a porta do carro e olhou para seu filho. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando não estragar a peruca de boneco, ao mesmo tempo.

"Parece muito, Jack. Não é minha culpa que você tem uma cabeça grande."

"Ha, ha, ha", o menino respondeu com uma voz monótona. "Nós realmente temos que ser estes?"

Bella andou até o outro lado do carro e sorriu para ele.

"Vamos, Pequeino, vai ser divertido. Você prometeu que ia ser bom." Ela estendeu o lábio inferior e amuou com ele.

Jack resmungou e riu. "Tudo bem, pare de fazer essa cara e vamos embora!"

Bella riu e pegou sua mão, antes de caminhar até o caminho para a Corn Maze Kingston & Pumpkin Patch* em Sunrise Hill Farm, em Kingston, Washington, que estava a cerca de 90 minutos de sua casa. Eles estavam planejando a reunião com Alice, Jasper, Ben e Angela aqui para assistir ao concurso de fantasias de Halloween anual e, em seguida, ir para o celeiro assombrado e o labirinto de milho. Ela avistou Ben e Angela primeiro, vestidos como um par de piratas. Assim como Angela avistou Bella e Jack, ela acenou. Sentado no chão ao lado deles estava Jasper, coberto com um terno marrom de multi-tons e um lenço colorido e aguçado em uma curva em volta do pescoço, junto com um chapéu marrom superior. Seu rosto estava pintado de branco com rosa em torno de seus olhos de cor verde-limão e seu cabelo loiro estava normalmente crespos e fora e agora laranja.

_*__ Corn Maze Kingston & Pumpkin Patch – Hotel Fazenda em Kingston, Washington que promove eventos de Hallowen. __Mais informações __http : / / sunrisehillfarm . org/__ (retire os espaços)_

Bella mordeu o lábio e tentou sufocar uma risada. "O que você deveria ser Jazz?"

Ele levantou-se devagar e roçou sua bunda fora. "Eu sou o Chapeleiro Maluco, minha cara." Ele tirou o chapéu e curvou-se com um floreio. Alice caminhava em um vestido azul claro e branco com uma peruca loira em cima de sua cabeça. Bella baleou a amiga com um olhar confuso e apontou para o cabelo de Jasper.

"Umm, por que laranja?" , perguntou ela.

Alice soltou um riso. "Isso é o que o novo Chapeleiro Maluco e se parece melhor. Há trailers em o todo YouTube. Onde você esteve Bella? Johnny Depp vai interpretar ele." Allie suspirou.

_*N/T – obviamente esse outtake foi escrito na época do pré-lançamento de Alice In Wonderland de Tim Burton._

"Ok, então," Bella disse e virou-se para Jack. "Que tal entrar para o concurso de fantasias e depois bater no labirinto de milho?"

Jack assentiu com entusiasmo e eles fizeram o seu caminho até a tenda de registro.

Poucas horas depois, os seis se encontravam no carro com o feno sendo puxado por um trator agrícola em todo o terreno. O sol estava no meio da apresentação quando o motorista começou a contar histórias de como o remendo da abóbora foi assombrado pelo fantasma de um fazendeiro assassinado. Jack, que há muito havia removido a cabeça de Jack Skellington, descansou seu templo no ombro de Bella. Ela virou o rosto para ele e sorriu ligeiramente.

"Tudo ok, pequenino? Você não está com medo, está?"

Quando Jack não respondeu Bella olhou para ele totalmente. Seus olhos estavam olhando para longe, não incidindo sobre nada em particular.

"Jack"? Ela o cutucou e seus olhos voaram até os dela.

"Sim?"

"Eu perguntei se você estava ficando com medo."

"Oh", ele respondeu antes de balançar a cabeça. "Não, eu estou bem."

"Sério?"

"Yeah. Quero dizer, há coisas piores lá fora, para além de ter medo de uma história de fantasmas antigos, certo?"

Bella olhou para ele, pensativo, desejando naquele momento que ela pudesse mergulhar nos pensamentos mais íntimos do menino.

"Você está bem, Jack?" ela perguntou. Ele deu um sorriso brilhante e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu estou bem, mãe. Você se preocupa demais."

"É só porque eu te amo, garoto. É o meu trabalho como sua mãe me preocupar com você."

Jack sorriu e balançou a cabeça melancolicamente.

"Eu prometo que eu estou bem. Me desculpe, eu dei um tempo duro sobre o traje. Eu tinha que ser muito divertido hoje."

Bella bateu-lhe no ombro. "Isso é só porque você ganhou o primeiro lugar."

Jack sorriu. "Acho que minha fofura ajudou, também, você sabe."

Bella riu. "Eu tenho certeza que o fez, encantador."

Ela colocou o braço em torno de seu ombro e suspirou feliz, beijando-o em cima de sua cabeça. Por mais que ela odiava-se o que tinha acontecido com ele quando era criança, ela nunca trocaria um minuto de seu tempo com ele.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

_Música e Pic estão no blog! http : / / kitsushel . blogspot . com/_

_A música do Curta o Estranho Mundo de Jack, utilizada neste outtake é This is Halloween originalmente interpretada por Marilyn Manson, mas a versão por Panic At The Disco._

* * *

><p><strong>Adoro esse outtake. O Jack é hilário no Halloween xD<strong>

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e deixe uma review por favor.  
><strong>


	7. Quebrado: EmPDV

**Parachute ****Outtakes**

**Autora: **KitsuShel**  
>Tradutora dos Outtakes:<strong> Lary**  
>Beta:<strong> LeiliPattz**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Outtakes e cenas perdidas da fanfic Parachute.

* * *

><p><strong>Quebrado: EmPOV<strong>

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**_13 de agosto de 2005_**

...

O sol batia, aquecendo a minha pele, enquanto eu estava sentado na nossa escada da varanda da frente no ar abafado de Chicago. Bocejei, olhei para o relógio novamente e perguntei onde inferno estava o Ed. Quando eu tinha me oferecido para ser babá de seu filho, mas eu não sabia que seria quebrado ao raiar da aurora. Ok, talvez não fosse tão cedo, mas graças às minhas aulas, eu não estava acostumado a ser acordado antes do meio dia ou mais.

"Finalmente", eu murmurei quando o Volvo prata do meu irmão estacionou na frente da casa. Ele ainda não tinha desligado o carro, antes que a pequena bola de energia estivesse voando em meus braços.

"Tiuu Em !" Jack gritou, bem na minha orelha. Estremecendo, eu me afastei e conseguiu dar um sorriso para o moleque.

"Ei, esguichinho. Pronto para passar o dia com o tio Em?"

Ele assentiu com entusiasmo, os olhos verdes brilhando de felicidade. Edward correu até o caminho e derrubou a mochila do garoto ao nosso lado na escada.

"Muito obrigado, Emmett. Victoria teve uma reunião hoje, e eu não podia sair do trabalho. Mamãe disse que ela estaria de volta em torno das quatro."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Está legal, mano. Jack ficará bem."

Ed sorriu e agachou-se diante de nós e bagunçou o cabelo de Jack. "Seja bom para o tio Em, filho, tudo bem?"

Esguichinho acenou e sorriu, seu cabelo castanho avermelhado caindo em seus olhos.

"Papai, Ok! Eu amuu você!"

Ed beijou o topo de sua cabeça e respondeu: "Eu amo você também, Jack."

Ele se levantou e voltou para seu carro. "Obrigado novamente, por isso!" ele gritou quando se afastou e Jack e eu acenamos adeus.

"Então, o que devemos fazer agora, garoto?"

Jack bateu no queixo em pensamento, comicamente. Seus olhos se iluminaram e ele começou a saltar no meu colo.

"Ugh, garoto, cuidado com as jóias da família!" Murmurei quando eu mal escapei de que a criança desse uma joelhada nas minhas bolas.

"Vamos nadar, como o Nemo! Pu favo? Pu favo? Pu favo?"

Ele golpeou aqueles olhos grandes em mim, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Claro, filho, vamos ver se a vovó deixou a sua piscina infantil."

Quando fizemos o nosso caminho através da sala, Jack puxou minha calça.

"E aí, garoto?"

"Será que MeMe fez pudim de chocouate?" , ele perguntou, olhando para mim com um olhar de esperança em seus olhos.

"Uh deixe-me ver".

Depois de fazer um pit-stop para verificar a geladeira e não encontrando o pudim, achei que uma viagem para a loja não faria mal. Eu pequei o Munchkin***** com um braço e peguei as chaves do meu Jeep com o outro. Eu fiquei rindo da criança no chão ao lado do jipe e abri a porta. Ele olhou para dentro antes de voltar para mim com um olhar confuso.

_*** **__Munchkinssão os nativos do ficcional País de Munchkin Paísnolivros de Oz ( O mágio de Oz é um dos livros de um Série) Baum. Como resultado da popularidade do filme de 1939The Wizard of Oz, a palavra "munchkin" entrou no idioma Inglês como uma referência para crianças pequenas, anões, ou algo bonito de baixa estatura._

"O quê?" Perguntei incompetente.

"Nenhum banco."

Cocei a cabeça e apontei para dentro. "Uh, yeah, estes são chamados de assentos, garoto."

Jack balançou a cabeça e caminhou até a SUV da mamãe.

"Não, Tiuu Em. O banco de Jack!" exclamou ele apontando para o motorista na janela do passageiro do lado. A curiosidade tomou conta, e eu olhei para o banco de trás.

"Merda", eu sussurrei baixinho quando eu fiquei cara a cara com um assento de bebê para carro cinza e preto.

"Uh Oh, eu vou dizer a Meme que você disse palavrão, Tiuu Em!" Jack disse em uma voz cantante.

"Hum, bem, que tal fazer um acordo, munchkin?"

Ele olhou para mim interrogativamente. "Que tipo acordo?"

Duas horas depois, os dois de nós estavam espremendo e espirrando água em volta de uma piscina de plástico cheia de pudim de chocolate. Quando Jack sugeriu pela primeira vez no supermercado, eu tinha minhas dúvidas. Mas, sentado aqui agora na minha sunga, valeu a pena os 200 dólares que eu paguei. De repente, um grito veio da casa e calafrios gelados percorreram minha espinha.

"Emmett McCarty CULLEN! Que diabos você está fazendo aí?"

Olhei para cima para ver minha mãe em pé com a mão na cintura. Se isto tivesse sido um desenho animado, vapor estaria desenrolando de suas orelhas.

"Meme!" Jack chamou, pulando para cima e correndo em direção a sua avó.

Esme levantou a mão para detê-lo em sua progressão. "Oh não, não, não! Você não está me tocando, nem pisando em minha casa assim!"

Ela olhou para mim e acenou com o braço na confusão de gosma marrom. "O que é isso? Por favor, por amor de vós, não me diga lama, Emmett."

Dei de ombros e dei o meu sorriso mais bonito. O que faz a minha menina Rose sempre suspirar mais. "Nah, é pudim, Mamãe".

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela balançou a cabeça. Abaixando-se, ela correu um dedo pelo rosto de Jack e provou. "Mmmm, está é bom, não é mesmo, querido?"

Jack caiu de bunda e começou a rir. Esme se manteve firme e suspirou. "Deixa-me pegar a mangueira."

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**_13 maio 2006_**

...

Rapidamente tragando o tiro que o meu primo entregou a mim, eu estremecia quando o Jose Cuervo queimou uma trilha na minha garganta.

Tre riu e bateu na minha traseira. "Leve-o como um homem, Emmett."

Virei em minha cadeira e olhei para a pista de dança da Tentação, em uma boate no centro de Chicago. A graduação era na próxima semana, e eu queria esperar até lá para comemorar meu aniversário, mas os irmãos Martin não tinham nada disso. Al cutucou meu ombro, e eu olhei para ele. Seus óculos foram levados até o topo de sua cabeça e seus olhos azuis estavam vidrados.

"Emmy finamenti virouuu um homem!" ele atrapalhou-se quando ele balançou seu braço em volta dos meus ombros.

Revirei os olhos e balancei a cabeça. "Eu não sei onde você esteve, mas eu tenho sido um homem por um tempo."

Eu facilmente superei um par de centenas de quilos de puro músculo e me ergui sobre eles por alguns centímetros, ainda mais no caso de Alistair. Ele era de estatura pequena, mas facilmente composto por ele em inteligência. O homem era praticamente um gênio.

"Yesh," Al continuou, "mas você não é um sábio homem de 21 todos os dias, sabe."

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância e olhei para a cerveja em minhas mãos. Isso não era como eu imaginava que minha primeira vez em um bar seria. Eu sempre pensei que seria um evento divertido, com meu pai e meu irmão pelo passeio, mas isso não era o caso. Os últimos oito meses, quase destruíram a minha família. Todo mundo tinha sido lançado em seus vários trabalhos, a fim de sufocar a enorme sensação de perda que nos rodeava.

Mesmo depois que ele voltou para casa com a gente há seis semanas, eu mal tinha visto o meu irmão. Nem um dia se passou que eu não tinha pensado no meu sobrinho e eu não poderia começar a imaginar o que Edward estava passando. Não desde o dia em que eu cheguei em casa da aula e minha mãe me disse a notícia que seria para sempre marcada em minha memória.

_..._

**_28 de setembro de 2005_**

_..._

_"MÃE! Estou em casa", eu gritei quando eu deixei a porta se fechar atrás de que EUA vi correndo em direção a mim com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, eu sabia que algo estava a mão e cobri seu rosto._

_"Mãe? O que há de errado? O que aconteceu? O pai está, ok? Edward?"Comecei a perguntar freneticamente._

_Ela deixou escapar um soluço e caiu no meu peito."Não, querido, eles estão bem. É Jack."_

_Meu coração começou a bater."Não, mãe, não o Esguichinho. Ele só se foi a duas semanas! O que aconteceu?"_

_Ela piscou e um novo conjunto de lágrimas veio."Ele está ausente, Emmett. Ele desapareceu de um parque. Edward tem um bilhete de avião para dois de nós irmos para Phoenix imediatamente."_

_"O quê? Eu vou também! E o papai?"_

_Ela balançou a cabeça."Seu pai tem cirurgias programadas, mas ele está remarcado o resto e vai nos encontrar lá em poucos dias. Você, meu caro, precisa ficar aqui. Você se forma este ano e você precisa manter o foco. Tendo você lá preocupando-se com a gente não vai levá-lo nada, querido. Jack vai ficar bem, eu sei. "_

_Meu coração doía e eu queria me colocar em uma luta e ir, mas Edward desceu as escadas e eu perdi a minha vontade de discutir e corri para abraçou-me com força e o senti tremer como uma folha._

_"Obrigado, Em," ele sussurrou._

_"Não tem problema, Ed. Esguichinho é uma bola de fogo, ele vai ficar bem."_

_"Eu espero que sim, Em," ele engasgou numa voz rouca de tanto chorar._

_Quando eu os assisti sair duas horas depois, orei a Deus que isso fosse verdade e que Jack estaria esperando quando eles desembarcassem em Phoenix._

_..._

Demetri entregou-me uma cerveja e sentou-se no banquinho ao meu lado.

"Então, o que vai fazer com o diploma de Engenharia que você está recebendo, primo?"

Dei de ombros e sorri levemente enquanto eu pensava sobre o único ponto brilhante na minha vida. Rosalie.

"Rose e eu vamos abrir nosso próprio negócio. Personalização e design de carros. Ela se formou em com honras em Arte e eu direito em Engenharia Mecânica."

Enfiei a mão no bolso e envolvi a minha mão ao redor da pequena caixa preta que estava aninhada em segurança. Se perder Jack em minha vida me ensinou alguma coisa, foi que o tempo era curto e a vida não vinha com nenhuma garantia. Depois de formado, eu ia pedir a Rose para casar comigo. Achei que ela ia dizer sim ou me chutar no saco. Eu estava realmente esperando pelo primeiro. Engoli o último gole da minha cerveja e fiz sinal para outra.

Três horas e uma garrafa de tequila depois, eu estava no degrau debaixo, despedaçado. Acenei para meus primos bêbados antes de desbloquear a porta da frente. Eu me senti mal e chamei um taxista. Eu realmente esperava que Tre não vomita-se no carro do cara.

A enorme casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Edward tinha dirigido com meus pais para visitar a família da minha mãe. Eu ainda não tinha idéia de como eu saí daquela viagem. Vovó era impressionante, mas ela tinha um lado um pouco maluco.

Eu marchei para o meu caminho até as escadas e tirei meu tênis antes de desajeitar-me na cama. Peguei o controle remoto do meu estéreo e liguei. Quando Seether soprou através dos alto-falantes, eu me perguntava se o universo estava brincando comigo.

...

_Queria que você soubesse que amo seu jeito de sorrir_

_Quero te abraçar forte e tirar sua dor para longe_

_Guardo a sua foto e sei que ela me faz sentir bem_

_Quero te abraçar forte e roubar sua dor_

_..._

Eu peguei meu telefone e disparou um texto para Rosalie.

"R você está ocupada?"

_"Não, apenas terminando de lavar roupa. E ai, novidades? "_

"Tvi um noitii ruim. Porra de novo?"

_"Dê-me vinte minutos '_

Eu suspirei e joguei o telefone em minha mesa de cabeceira. Fechei os olhos e corri as mãos pelo meu cabelo mais ou menos quando a música tomou conta de mim.

_..._

_Porque eu estou quebrado e quando estou aberto_

_E não me sinto forte o suficiente_

_Porque eu estou quebrado, quando estou sozinho._

_E eu não me sinto bem, quando você se vai._

_..._

Sentei-me e olhei em frente no quarto onde uma foto 8x10 de Jack estava sobre minha cômoda. Ele estava sorrindo amplamente, mostrando todos os seus dentes. Seu rosto estava manchado de terra através de uma bochecha e sobre o seu cabelo. A foto havia sido tirada logo após o jogo de futebol na Ação de Graças passada. Papai e Edward se uniram contra mim e Esguichinho. Entre o meu volume e capacidade de Jack de correr com suas perninhas, tínhamos ganho facilmente o jogo. Esfreguei meu peito, tentando aliviar a dor que estava a residir lá.

...

_O pior já passou, e podemos respirar novamente_

_Quero te abraçar bem forte e tirar minha dor para longe_

_Há tanto mais para aprender_

_E ninguém sobrou para lutar_

_Quero te abraçar forte e roubar sua dor_

...

Foda-se. O pior ainda não tinha acabado. Tínhamos que viver com a sua perda a cada maldito dia. Meu ponto de ruptura sentiu-se mais perto de me oprimir. Meus olhos ardiam com lágrimas e eu as enxuguei apressadamente para longe, depois de colocar a foto de volta em seu lugar. Descobrir que eu tinha tempo para lavar o cheiro da fumaça e do licor de cima de mim antes de Rosie chegar aqui, tirei minha roupa, coloquei a caixa do anel com cuidado na minha gaveta do criado mudo, e entrei no chuveiro. A água quente bateu nas minhas costas e rolou sobre os músculos do meu pescoço, tentando refazê-los para cima.

_..._

_Porque eu estou quebrado e quando estou aberto_

_E não me sinto forte o suficiente_

_Porque eu estou quebrado, quando estou sozinho._

_E eu não me sinto bem, quando você se vai._

_..._

Gostaria de saber se Jack estava vivo e feliz onde quer que estivesse. Ele tem uma boa casa? Comida na barriga? O luxo de um banho quente? Alguma coisa quebrou e as lágrimas começaram a cair descontroladamente. Desespero e angústia me atingiram como uma onda e eu cai no chão do chuveiro, chorando. Sentei-me e puxei meus joelhos no meu peito, o vapor vindo a partir da condensação da água quente na minha pele, onde a água não chegou. De repente, senti um leve toque no meu ombro. Olhei para o rosto de Rose, que era o espelho da minha tristeza.

"Oh, Em," ela suspirou, antes de tirar os pés para fora dos sapatos e correr para o chuveiro, completamente vestida, sentando atrás de mim. Ela colocou os braços sobre os meus ombros e outro soluço trabalhou para fora do meu peito, quando ela colocou a cabeça dela contra minhas costas.

"Foda-se, Rosie. Por que ainda dói tanto?"

"Porque você o ama, Em. Haverá sempre um lugar dentro de você que irá manter a memória de Jack".

Eu me virei e olhei nos seus olhos cerúleos, que estavam cheios de tristeza e amor. "Eu desejo que você possa tê-lo conhecido. Eu deveria ter dito isso mais cedo."

"Ssh, não se fique triste, baby", ela sussurrou antes de colocar um doce beijo nos meus lábios.

Cheguei até a concha de seu rosto, olhando para ela com admiração e adoração, antes de aprofundar o beijo. Eu precisava de algo para me impedir de voar; me afastar dessa loucura. Eu precisava dela.

Lentamente, levantei e nos puxei. Eu agarrei a bainha de sua camisa molhada e puxei pela cabeça, jogando no chão do banheiro. Eu preciso sentir sua pele contra a minha, a prova concreta de que eu não estava sozinho. Ela estava diante de mim em nada,além de um par de calças soltas, que estavam penduradas perigosamente baixa, pois estavam ensopadas. Seus olhos procuraram os meus por um momento antes de falar.

"Você tem certeza, Em? Você não pode esconder sua tristeza pela pele, porra."

Eu puxei as calças dela e ela colocou a mão no meu ombro para equilibrar-se enquanto pisou fora delas. Como nós estávamos de pé, cara a cara, eu puxei seu corpo nu contra o meu e gargalhei sombriamente.

"Eu sei que não posso 'foder para sumir', você vem de forma tão eloquente, mas eu quero esquecer isso agora e me perco em você. Isso é tão ruim, Rosalie? "

Ela derreteu instantaneamente contra mim. "Emmett," ela suspirou. "Eu estou aqui por você, se você precisa de mim."

"Apenas me deixe te amar. Por favor."

Suas mãos encontraram seu caminho em meu cabelo e ela apertou seus lábios contra os meus com fome. Meu corpo ansiava por se tornar um com ela. Ela era o meu consolo, meu refúgio. Eu precisava tocar e sentir e ser enterrado em seu calor. O que pareceu apenas momentos depois, enquanto suas pernas estavam em volta da minha cintura e eu a batia contra a parede do chuveiro.

"Foda-se, sim! Deus, Emmett! Apenas isso", Rosalie gritou, agarrando o meu cabelo com força. Eu gemi e pressionei ainda mais, mais profundo, tentando bater nesse ponto que iria enviá-la a sobre a borda. Eu não poderia controlar o mundo fora do quarto, mas eu poderia controlar isso. Eu poderia lhe dar prazer e fazê-la ser desfeita. A minha boca mordiscava o seu lóbulo da orelha como eu a senti apertar ao redor do meu pau. Seu corpo estremeceu quando ele encontrou o seu lançamento, e eu a segui logo depois, um sentimento de realização de afluência veio através de mim. Saber que eu tinha sido a causa de seu orgasmo, sempre me enviou em uma pirueta.

"Ughhhh", resmunguei quando a minha semente caiu dentro dela. "Porra, eu amo você, Rose," eu chamei.

Eu descansei minha cabeça contra os ladrilhos frios do chuveiro, tentando respirar em meus pulmões doloridos. As pernas de Rose se soltaram da minha cintura e lentamente deslizaram para o chão. Ela apertou um beijo suave contra o meu peito, logo acima do meu coração.

"Você se sente melhor agora?" ela perguntou.

Eu me afastei e balancei a cabeça, olhando para aqueles olhos azuis e eu vi tudo: o meu passado, meu presente e meu futuro. Eu não queria esperar até a formatura. Eu queria perguntar a ela agora. Eu pressionei meus lábios suavemente contra os dela e sorri depois que eu me afastei. Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu poderia seguir em frente com Rose ao meu lado.

Ela olhou para mim com seu próprio sorriso e olhar confuso no rosto.

"O que há de tão engraçado?"

"Nada, querida. Eu estou apenas feliz que eu tenho você."

Rose suspirou e colocou o braço em volta de mim, me abraçando com força.

"Eu também, Em. Vamos sair daqui antes de transformarmos em ameixas."

"Sim, querida", eu ri e estendendo a mão para um par de toalhas enquanto ela saia fora da água.

Quinze minutos depois, estávamos enrolados na minha cama, apenas segurando um ao outro em silêncio.

"Rose?" Eu pedi calma.

Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Sim. Em?"

Eu respirei fundo e livrei-me de seus braços. Abrindo a gaveta do crido-mudo, eu retirei caixinha preta do anel, mantendo-a oculta dela por agora.

"Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa importante, ok?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela balançou a cabeça, com medo de onde conversa estava indo.

"Onde você vê o nosso futuro?"

O rosto de Rose foi em folga ao de surpresa antes que ela levantasse uma sobrancelha. "Hum, eu pensei que tínhamos tudo resolvido, Emmett. Nós vamos mudar para um apartamento e começar o nosso negócio de automóveis."

Ela piscou rapidamente e seu rosto caiu. "Oh. Você está tentando me dizer que você mudou de idéia? Maldição, Em. Se for esse o caso, apenas cuspa!" ela disse com raiva, lágrimas transbordando em seus olhos.

"Merda! Não, não, não! Eu não estava falando disso Rose. Eu estava falando sobre nós", eu respondi, apontando entre nossos corpos.

Sua testa franziu na confusão e essa poderia ter sido a coisa mais adorável que eu já tinha visto.

"O que você quer dizer? Estamos namorando há mais de um ano, e estamos caminhando juntos. Eu não estou te entendendo."

Engoli em seco e trouxe a caixa em sua linha de visão. Ela ofegou e suas mãos voaram para cobrir a boca. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto e as gotas formaram manchas escuras nos meus lençóis azuis.

"Rosalie, você tem meu coração. Você me tem desde o primeiro dia na nossa classe de Mêcanica Aplicada, a 14 meses atrás. Toda vez que eu sinto que não posso te amar mais, você faz ou diz algo que faz meu coração ampliar um pouco mais. Você foi minha melhor amiga e minha confidente, você me segurou e me viu no meu momento mais fraco;... me deixando chorar em seu ombro inúmeras vezes nos últimos seis meses "

Engoli em seco e pisquei de volta minhas próprias lágrimas. "Não posso imaginar minha vida sem você. A perda de Jack mostra em casa que a vida é muito curta e não temos garantias do amanhã. Mas eu quero te prometer todos e cada um dos meus amanhãs para o resto da minha vida. Nós não temos de fazer isto tão cedo, se você não quiser. Vou esperar para sempre por você. Então, Rosalie Lillian Hale, você irá fazer o favor de ser minha esposa? "

Ela baixou as mãos do rosto e se jogou em meus braços, soluçando.

"É claro, Emmett! Sim, eu serei sua esposa!"

Eu subi e peguei sua mão esquerda. Cheguei na caixa e retirei o anel antes de deslizá-lo para seu quarto dedo. Eu beijei os nós dos dedos e olhei para seu rosto, que estava radiante de felicidade.

"Eu te amo, Rosie", eu sussurrei contra os lábios dela.

"Eu também te amo, Em. Para sempre", respondeu ela antes de beijar-me com tudo dela.

Eu fechei meus olhos e meu futuro previsto diante de mim. Não mais vazio e estéril por causa da perda de Jack, mas lentamente voltando à vida. Isso não aconteceria durante a noite, mas eu estava confiante de que iríamos finalmente chegar lá.

Eu nunca iria deixar de rezar por um milagre embora.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**_18 junho de 2010_**

...

Parei em frente da casa do meu pai e desliguei o motor. Depois de tomar uma respiração profunda eu explodi, e me virei para Rosalie no banco do passageiro. Ela sorriu para mim serenamente e eu imediatamente me senti mais calmo. Passei a mão em meus cabelos e olhei para a porta da frente da casa através do meu pára-brisa.

"O que iremos dizer, Rose?"

Ela mordeu o lábio e encolheu os ombros ligeiramente. "Nós não estamos longe, por isso eu digo que podemos esperar até o próximo mês."

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri para ela antes de abrir a minha porta. Eu encontrei ela na frente do carro e as nossas mãos, instintivamente procuraram uma a outra. Parei na parte inferior da escada da varanda e olhei para minha esposa, esfregando a barriga inexistente. Tínhamos acabado de chegar da visita do médico, que confirmou que Rosalie estava grávida de oito semanas e ambos estávamos sobre a lua.

"Esperar é bom", eu murmurei. Eu não tinha certeza de quem eu estava tentando convencer mais: Rose ou a mim mesmo.

Rose colocou a mão livre no meu braço e acariciou levemente. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Em. Vamos entrar aqui e ter uma agradável visita com sua mãe para que possamos planejar o que fazer para amanhã no aniversário de seu irmão."

Fechei os olhos e suspirei. "Tenho medo de como ele vai levar a notícia. Ele está começando a ser mais como ele. Sabendo disso poderá mandá-lo de volta em espiral em um lugar escuro."

"Ele vai ficar bem, Emmett. Conhecendo Edward, ele vai estar muito triste, mas principalmente feliz por nós. Você vai ser um grande pai."

Inclinei-me e a beijei levemente. "Você sempre sabe exatamente o que dizer. Você será uma mãe maravilhosa, Rosie".

Ela sorriu e puxou minha mão, me levando para cima dos degraus. Empurrei a maçaneta e abri a porta para ela antes de deixá-la fechar.

"Mãe! Estamos aqui!" Chamei, ganhando um tapa no ombro de Rose.

"O quê? Merda, essa casa é enorme, você sabe disso."

Ela fez sinal em toda a sala grande onde eu notei que meus pais estavam sentados no sofá, junto com uma mulher e um menino. A mulher era uma morena bonita com um par de olhos castanhos e um rosto em forma de coração. Acendi um sorriso apologético pelo intrometido burro que eu era. Olhei para minha mãe, que parecia extraordinariamente atrasada. Ela sorriu para nós e gesticulou para a sua companhia.

"Emmett, Rosalie," mamãe cumprimentou-nos suavemente. "Este é Isabella Swan, e" ela cortou por um momento e olhou para os dois sentados.

O garoto respirou fundo e se levantou. Meu coração começou a corrida e senti meu peito apertado. Brevemente perguntei se isso era ter um ataque cardíaco. Seus olhos eram de um verde brilhante e ele tinha o cabelo castanho destacado de bronze, brilhando. Isso, juntamente com a maneira como ele passou a mão nervosamente pelo seu cabelo, era tudo de Edward. Fiquei em choque, olhando para o rosto da réplica do meu irmão. Meu cérebro se recusava a pensar no seu nome, tentando proteger-me se isto era tudo um mal entendido.

"Jack. Jackson Swan", o menino falou com confiança.

Ouvi Rose suspirar ao meu lado, mas eu não podia rasgar os olhos dele.

"De jeito nenhum", eu sussurrei, meu coração se recusava a ouvir a minha cabeça. Eu ouvi minha mãe falando no fundo, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar no que ela dizia de qualquer forma.

Jack inclinou a cabeça para o lado e me olhou com cuidado, como se ela estivesse tentando me entender. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu.

"Será que você encheu uma piscina de borracha com pudim de chocolate?" Jack perguntou, abrindo um olho e olhando de soslaio para mim.

Eu sorri com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. "Sim. Sua avó ficou tão louca comigo e ela jogou água em nós com mangueira do lado de fora antes de nos deixar voltar para casa. Ela tem fotos disso em algum lugar."

Meu coração sentiu que estava prestes a estourar no meu peito e minhas pernas começaram a tremer. Eu caí de joelhos e comecei a soluçar.

"Jack", eu sussurrei para fora em um gemido estrangulado.

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram, cheios de suas próprias lágrimas, antes dele voar para mim, atirando-se em meus braços.

"Tio Em", gritou ele, apertando-me com força.

Eu balançava ele para frente e para trás lentamente, revelando a sensação de estar com ele. Jack estava vivo. Ele estava aqui e em meus braços. Após alguns momentos, eu deixei ele ir, mas minhas emoções ainda estavam fora de controle, então eu peguei Rosalie como a minha âncora. Quando eu estava mais tranquilo, eu andei para a morena e a abracei com força.

"Eu não sei quem você é ou como isso aconteceu, mas muito obrigado", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Rose e eu tomamos um lugar no sofá quando começamos a ouvir a história de Bella Swan. No momento em que ela terminou, eu senti que tinha acabado de desembarcar de um passeio na montanha russa. No começo eu estava inconsolável e magoado que Jack estava sozinho. Então eu estava furioso com a skank da Victoria. Em seguida veio o temor de que esta menina, que não era muito mais jovem do que eu, colocou sua vida em espera para se tornar uma mãe para o meu sobrinho. Alívio tomou conta de mim naquele momento, sabendo que ele tinha sido amado e cuidado pela maioria de seu tempo longe de nós. Depois de expressar suas opiniões sobre o envolvimento de Victoria com as drogas e, possivelmente, deixando Jack em Seattle, minha fúria voltou com força total. Então Bella falou sobre voltar a seu hotel, e eu bati.

Você está falando como se fôssemos deixá-la sair daquela porta com ele, se é isso que ela pensou." Eu zombei depois que minha mãe sugeriu que ela passasse a noite aqui.

Bella olhou para mim com grandes olhos assustados e eu tentei dar-lhe um sorriso, o meu coração iria sair com ela. Era fácil ver o quanto ela amava Jack, mas não havia jeito de que eu ficaria ali e possivelmente o veria desaparecer novamente. Não depois que tínhamos acabado de encontrá-lo.

"Não me leve a mal", eu disse, tentando manter o meu tipo de voz. "Eu gosto de você e você fez um ótimo trabalho ao cuidar do homenzinho aqui, mas nós somos o seu sangue. Você não pode simplesmente colocá-lo na nossa frente e, em seguida levá-lo embora."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen," minha mãe interrompeu severamente. "Você não vai falar com ela assim. Ela é a mãe dele."

Eu olhei para ela, incrédula. "Ela não é mãe dele. Victoria é. Por mais de merda que ela seja, ela é sua mãe."

Jack ficou de pé, balançando um pouco. "Bella é minha mãe. Você não vai me levar. Eu queria saber quem eram vocês e encontrá-los novamente", ele começou a sacudir a cabeça para trás e para frente "Mas se você acha que vai tirar minha mãe de mim. Então você está louco." Ele ficou na frente de Bella em desafio, silenciosamente desafiando alguém a argumentar com ele.

Minha mãe foi até ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro, sorrindo ligeiramente. "Ninguém vai tirar sua mãe de você. Eu prometo", ela falou baixinho para ele.

"Você não pode dizer isso!" Eu encontrei-me gritando "Você não pode fazer uma promessa como essa para ele! Edward é seu pai. Você acha que ele vai ficar quieto quando ele descobrir? Deixar essa estranha sair com seu filho que ele ficou em luto pelos últimos cinco anos?"

"Ela é a mãe de todas as maneiras que conta. É fácil de ver que ela o ama e o adora, o sentimento é obviamente mútuo. Por mais que eu tenha perdido meu neto, eu o amo o suficiente para não ameaçar tirá-lo da única mãe que conhece. Eu sei que isso é difícil, mas é algo que pode ser trabalhado com calma. Eu não vou permitir que você e nem seu irmão lancem raiva sobre essa menina."

Minha mãe olhou para mim e de repente eu senti como se ela estivesse decepcionada. Eu fechei meus olhos e passei a mão no meu rosto.

"Você está certa, mãe, me desculpe. Mas se eu me senti assim, você pode imaginar como Edward vai reagir? Ele vai ficar louco. Você precisa começar a pensar em alguma forma de falar isso com ele de maneira fácil."

Não havia nenhuma maneira do caralho que Edward ia deixar Jack sair por aquela porta. Nenhuma. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu teria meu irmão de volta 100% com isso.

A sala ficou em um desconfortável silêncio, mas logo foi quebrado pelo som de um carro lá fora. Eu não poderia ajudar com sorriso pequeno que cresceu na minha cara quando ouvi a voz de Edward. Olhei para cima e vi a surpresa em seu rosto, mas seus olhos estavam grudados em Bella, não tendo notado o garoto à sua esquerda. Deu-lhe o sorriso de cair calcinha e meu estômago caiu.

"Bem, Olá" ele disse suavemente, seus olhos ainda não deixando o rosto de Bella.

Merda, figurada. Ele não tinha mostrado interesse em qualquer mulher desde que Victoria tinha ferrado-lhe, mas na única vez que ele o fez, tinha de ser a única mulher que poderia cortá-lo aos bocados por causa do Jack. Foda-se. Minha lealdade estava com meu irmão, e eu só tinha que descobrir uma maneira de protegê-lo.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Nota da Autora:** _Bem, eu espero que eu tenha feito justiça a Emmett! Isso foi um desafio e eu gostei de escrever seu Ponto de Vista, deixando-nos vislumbrar um pouco dentro de sua mente._

_A música utilizada no capítulo é Broken de Seether_


	8. Ignore Todo o Resto: JackPDV

**Parachute ****Outtakes**

**Autora: **KitsuShel**  
>Tradutora dos Outtakes:<strong> Lary**  
>Beta:<strong> LeiliPattz**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Outtakes e cenas perdidas da fanfic Parachute.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignore Todo o Resto: JackPOV<strong>

**_...  
><em>**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_**...**_

**Jack POV**

**Setembro de 2005**

**...**

O céu estava ficando escuro, o sol estava escondido atrás das nuvens. O menino colocou seus braços em volta de suas pernas e estremeceu violentamente. Mamãe estaria de volta em breve, e ela o levaria ao papai. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era ficar aqui, como ela disse. Seu estômago roncou furiosamente e suas calças estavam molhadas de lágrimas, onde elas o tinham encharcado. Ele sentiu a primeira gota da chuva bater em sua cabeça e olhou para cima. As gotas começaram a chegar mais rápido e ele começou a entrar em pânico e rastejou para baixo do banco para tentar ficar seco. O céu se abriu e começou a derramar. A água encharcou a sua pele, e mesmo que ele tenha tentado ficar coberto. Neste ponto, ele não podia se aguentar, e soluçou. Tudo que ele queria era seu pai.

Um pouco mais tarde, a chuva parou e o garoto fez o seu caminho para fora, sob o banco. O céu estava muito escuro agora, e ele estava mais assustado do que nunca. Ele se levantou e olhou ao redor do parque. Não havia ninguém ao redor e ele começou a andar, no que se transformou em uma execução. Logo, ele se viu em um beco escuro, o seu corpo pressionado tão perto da parede, quanto ele poderia chegar fisicamente. Havia gente estranha gritando e fazendo ruídos altos, por isso ele tapou os ouvidos e tentou dormir de novo.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, mas ele ouviu ruídos mais uma vez. Desta vez, eles estavam mais próximos. Ele começou a chorar e escondeu o rosto no colo, tentando não fazer nenhum som. O som de alguém andando pela pista ficou mais alto.

"Olá? Você está machucado? Precisa de ajuda?"

A voz soou reconfortante, mas ele não conseguia se mover. Ele estava congelado e assustado. Ele sentiu uma mão suave tocar em seu cabelo. Foi neste momento em suas memórias que ele olhou para cima e vi um anjo. Desta vez, porém, ao invés de cabelos e olhos castanhos quentes, relâmpagos iluminaram seu cabelo e uma chama vermelha e frios olhos azuis com a cara zangada de sua mãe olharam para ele.

"Eu lhe disse para ficar quieto, garoto. Você não ouvir uma palavra que eu disse?" ela gritou com ele. Ela estendeu a mão e o agarrou bruscamente pelo braço e gritou.

"Não, não! Não me machuque!"

Ele começou a tremer e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

"Jack, Jack! Acorde, querido!"

Os olhos do menino se abriram e se reuniram com os marrons e quentes pelo qual ele tinha estado desesperado para ver em seu sonho. Ele atirou-se contra o peito de Bella e soluçou. Ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos e o sacudiu suavemente.

"Psiu, eu estou com você, Pequenino. Ninguém vai machucar você, baby", ela murmurou mais e mais.

Depois de alguns minutos, as lágrimas começaram a diminuir e seu corpo deixou de tremer. Jack se empurrou para trás e enxugou o rosto com as mangas do pijama. Bella colocou as mãos em concha sobre seu rosto e se inclinou para beijar-lhe a testa. Ela se acomodou ao lado dele na cama e ele enrolou contra seu lado, descansando a cabeça contra seu ombro. Ela gentilmente esfregou as costas e sentiu seus olhos ficando pesados.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não", ele murmurou sonolento. "Você vai cantar para mim?"

Bella cantarolou em acordo e começou a cantar baixinho.

_**...**_

_**Hallelujah - Kate Voegele**_

_Eu soube que havia um acorde secreto_

_Que Davi tocava, e que agradava o Senhor_

_Mas você não liga muito para música, não é?_

_E assim vai... a quarta, a quinta,_

_O acorde menor cai_

_E o acorde maior sobe,_

_O rei frustrado compõe Aleluia_

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

_Aleluia, Aleluia_

_**...**_

Sua respiração era profunda e estável antes que Bella tivesse sequer concluído o refrão.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**Julho, 2008**_

_**...**_  
><em><strong><br>**_O menino estava na janela do hotel, olhando para as luzes que iluminavam a noite. Estar aqui na Disney World foi um sonho tornado realidade. Ele sorriu quando pensou sobre o quanto ele e sua mãe havia feito hoje com Pops e Nana. Ele virou a cabeça quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Ele abriu e uma sombra caiu sobre a sala. A mulher de antes estava na frente dele. A mãe de Bella. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele deu um passo automático para trás, batendo no parapeito da janela.

"O qu-que você quer?"

A mulher sorriu estranhamente e apontou para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Mãe!" ele chamou. Outra figura entrou no quarto e ele suspirou de alívio.

Quando ele conseguiu um melhor olhar para a mulher, seu coração parou. Sua respiração acelerou e começou a tremer.

"Não é real, eu estou sonhando", ele sussurrou e apertou os olhos fechados. Ele sentiu as unhas afiadas escavando em seu braço e os olhos abertos em um tiro.

O rosto de sua mãe estava a alguns centímetros do seu, eram frios olhos azuis olhando para ele.

"Você se foi por muito tempo, Jackson", ela falou com uma voz adocicada. "Mamãe tem saudades."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, você não é minha mãe mais. Bella é. Ela me ama".

A mulher inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Não, não, ela não é", respondeu ela. "Você está vindo comigo. Renee vai ficar e cuidar de sua filha. Você está indo para casa comigo. Você não quer ver seu papai?"

Seu coração começou a doer e ele se sentiu tão triste por pensar sobre seu pai. Queria vê-lo e abraçá-lo tão forte, mas não se ele tivesse que deixar Bella.

"Sim, eu quero o papai", ele sussurrou, "mas eu não vou com você. Nunca mais."

A raiva passou pelo seu rosto e ela bateu-lhe no rosto. Sua mão foi ao rosto e esfregou a área pinicando. Sua mente girava e ele se lembrou de flashes da última vez que ela tinha batido nele. Chorando em um avião e olhando para o céu. Dizendo que ele queria o papai. Sendo arrastado para um banheiro vazio. Sendo atingido quando não se aquietou. Tendo em sua calça puxada para baixo enquanto ele só chorava mais.

Ele caiu, sobrecarregado com as lembranças. Sua mãe chegou até ele novamente, mas ele se afastou.

"Não, você não pode me ter!" ele gritou com ela.

Do nada, ele sentiu fortes braços ao redor dele por trás, esquecendo que Renée estava no quarto. Sua mãe caminhou lentamente na direção dele e estendeu a mão para ele. Ele esforçou-se e as lágrimas começaram a cair.

"Não, não! NÃO!"

"Jack! Baby! Acorde! Por favor, baby, mamãe está aqui. Por favor!"

Os olhos de Jack se abriram e ele se lançou nos braços de Bella antes mesmo que ele compreende-se, onde ele estava.

"Pequenino, baby, está tudo bem", ela sussurrou enquanto esfregava as costas em conforto. "Foi apenas um pesadelo."

Ele esfregou o rosto contra a sua camisa para secar o rosto de forma discreta. Ele deu um suspiro trêmulo e se empurrou para trás para olhar para ela, seus olhos selvagens com medo. Bella suspirou e acariciou seu rosto.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu acho que vendo a minha mãe trouxe de volta lembranças ruins para você, hein?" Ela sorriu tristemente para ele.

Ele assentiu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Como sempre, Bella se colocou ao lado dele na cama e enrolou-se com ele.

Ela começou a cantar antes mesmo que ele tivesse que perguntar.

...

_**To Make You Feel My Love - Adele**_

_Quando a chuva_

_Está soprando no seu rosto_

_E o mundo todo_

_Depender de você_

_Eu poderia te oferecer_

_Um abraço caloroso_

_Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

_Quando as sombras da noite_

_E as estrelas aparecerem_

_E não houver ninguém lá_

_Para secar suas lágrimas_

_Eu poderia segurar você_

_Por um milhão de anos_

_Para fazer você sentir o meu amor_

_..._

Ela o abraçou e cantou baixinho, até que ele adormeceu em tranqüila paz.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**Julho de 2010**_

...

Jack puxou a gravata nervosamente e olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Às vezes, quando ele se via, os olhos pareciam mais azuis do que o verde e os cabelos mais vermelhos do que marrom. O rosto de sua mãe ao nascer do sol sempre assombrava seus sonhos, ocasionalmente, e ultimamente, ela tinha invadido seus pensamentos de dia também. Era só o encaixe, porém, por ele estar cercado neste lugar cheio de memórias do passado. Tanto quanto ele amava seu pai e avós, no fundo, ele não queria se lembrar de sua vida anterior. Ele queria permanentemente deixar para sempre a solidão e a tristeza que sentiu quando seu pai trabalhava e o deixava em casa pelo dia com Victoria. Ele queria esquecer de como ela o ignorou e o deixou sozinho por horas, como ela só vinha limpá-lo e alimentá-lo direito antes de seu pai voltar para casa. Ele lembrou que aquelas foram as únicas vezes que ele estava feliz por vê-la, porque ele sabia que isso significava que o Papai estaria em casa logo.

Depois de estar nos últimos cinco anos vivendo com Bella e empurrar todas aquelas memórias atrás de uma porta, ele já sabia que uma mãe não era supostamente para ser assim. Ela o amou e o protegeu, não importando o quê. Ela o manteve quente e o segurou quando ele esteve com medo. Ela ficou parada olhando para ele e lhe ajudando a aprender a tomar as decisões corretas. Ela pode não ter o levado durante nove meses, mas ele sabia sem um pingo de dúvida de que Bella era sua mãe.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele viu seu reflexo, espelhado o lábio inferior, enquanto as emoções se atiraram de volta no peito descontroladamente. Durante muito tempo, ele tentou tão duramente não cultivar aquilo, achando que talvez se ele não fosse um grande problema, Bella iria querer ficar com ele. Houve momentos em que ele queria gritar, gritar e fazer uma birra como tinha visto as crianças normais fazerem, mas ele não o fez. Ele não era normal e ele sabia disso. Ele era o garoto cuja a mãe biológica não o amava e o deixou sozinho em um lugar estranho. Ele tinha necessidade de ser bom para Bella e não deixá-la irritada também.

Ele tinha tomado anos de terapia com a Drª. Kate, mas lentamente os sentimentos mudaram. Eles ainda ferviam sob a superfície, mas ele tinha aprendido a controla-los. Secretamente, ele estava com ciúmes de seus amigos. Riley e Garrett tinham seus próprios problemas, mas eles poderiam sobre isso de volta e quebrar as regras com o conhecimento que sim, eles seriam punidos, mas seus pais o amariam era de forma inata e jamais vacilariam. Tanto quanto ele sabia em seu coração, o amor de Bella era incondicional, mas havia ainda aquela pequena parte dele que se sentia quebrado e indesejado.

Ficando em seu quarto, em Chicago, preparando-se para ser uma visita muito importante para uma grande festa em de caridade em honra a sua mãe, todos aqueles sentimentos caíram em cima dele. Inquietação e pavor pesavam sobre seus ombros, mesmo que ele próprio não pudesse nomear essas emoções. Algo sobre a noite não estava sentindo-se bem com ele. Uma batida soou na porta e ele respirou fundo para tentar resolver a si mesmo.

"Entra", ele chamou, afastando-se do espelho. Alice entrou, vestindo um lindo vestido preto que além dos joelhos, os cabelos normalmente espetados estavam lisos e retos. Ela abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-lo pronto para ir.

"Uau, você está muito bonito, Jack. Está tudo pronto?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e correu, bastante afetado com uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Allie estreitou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado.

"Algo está errado. Você é nervoso, baby?"

Ele piscou e debateu se deveria ou não deixar tudo para fora. No final, ele decidiu contra isto.

"Um pouco, mas eu vou ficar bem", respondeu ele, sacudindo a cabeça. E deu-lhe o que ele esperava que fosse um sorriso deslumbrante. Allie estendeu a sua mão e acompanhou-o ao andar de baixo, onde todos estavam esperando para sair.

...

_**Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park**_

_Eu sonhei que estava desaparecendo_

_Você estava tão assustada_

_Mas ninguém podia ouvir_

_Pois ninguém mais se importava_

_Depois do meu sonho_

_Eu acordei com esse medo_

_O que eu estou deixando_

_Quando eu morrer?_

_..._

Algumas horas mais tarde, Jack encontrou-se sentado em uma mesa grande em um elegante salão, rodeada por um mar de pessoas vestidas de preto e branco. À sua direita, ambos os conjuntos de seus avós foram imersos em uma conversa que ele não tinha interesse sobre, ele estendeu a mão para o copo de vinho, cheio de suco de uva e tomou um gole. Seus olhos vagaram ao redor da pista de dança aberta e encontrou seus pais um nos braços do outro, balançando. Ele viu seu movimento de lábios e os sorrisos que trocaram. Ele nunca tinha visto nenhum deles tão feliz e vivo. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir quando ele imaginou o seu pai se mudando para Washington, eles se casariam e, um dia lhe dariam um irmão ou irmã.

Ele não tinha idéia de como as coisas terminariam quando fosse a hora de sair no final do verão, mas ele sabia que isto estaria bem, não importando o quê. Ele não queria deixar Port Angeles ou qualquer um de seus familiares ou Riley e Garrett. Ele queria ficar ali e ser feliz e talvez pedir a menina na rua, Bree, para sair em um encontro quando eles fossem mais velhos. Ele queria esta vida, mas ele também queria o seu pai nela. Quando ele olhou para seus pais abraçados de perto, ele sabia que era uma possibilidade distinta. Seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso pleno, quando viu sua mãe jogar a cabeça para trás e rir. Ela tinha lhe dado tanto, uma nova vida que era cheia de tanto amor. Ele faria qualquer coisa para ela ou para protegê-la. Se ela quisesse se mudar para Chicago, ele faria isso num piscar de olhos, não importando quem ele teve que deixar para trás. Enquanto ela estivesse ao seu lado, ele sabia que tudo ia ficar bem.

Ele sentiu um súbito arrepio correr por sua espinha e seus olhos nervosamente atiraram ao redor da sala. Houve um pequeno tumulto na entrada e seu coração começou a bater em um medo irracional.

_..._

_Não tenha medo_

_De levar minha derrota._

_Eu compartilhei o que eu fiz_

_Eu sou forte na superfície,_

_Não é todo o caminho._

_Eu nunca fui perfeito,_

_Mas nem você foi._

_..._

Lá estava ela. A única pessoa que ele tinha tanto temido e nunca queria ver. Uma parte não tão pequena dele queria que ela visse o quão feliz e amado ele era, que ele nunca precisou dela, especialmente agora. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, então ele as apertou em punhos. Ela estava usando um vestidinho azul e ficou fora da multidão. Seu cabelo vermelho estava menor do que ele se lembrava, ondulado e não batia muito os ombros. Ela era alta e majestosa, olhando ao redor da sala até que seus frios olhos azuis encontraram os dele. Um pequeno sorriso assustador ainda adornava seu rosto enquanto ela começou a fazer o seu caminho com força total. Ele estendeu a mão trêmula cegamente ao lado dele, batendo no ombro de sua avó.

"Sim, querido?" Esme perguntou quando ela se virou para ele. Ela retornou rapidamente na questão, observando sua respiração tremer e ficar difícil.

"Carlisle!" ela gritou em pânico. O rosto de Jack estava trancado em um ponto e Esme rapidamente seguiu seu olhar. Com uma fúria que disputaria a do próprio Ares*****, ela se levantou rapidamente, derrubando sua cadeira. "Oh diabo, não."

_*Ares - Deus Grego da Guerra, conhecido também na mitologia romana como Marte._

Em um instante, Bella estava ao lado de Jack. Ela estendeu as suas mãos e o esfregou.

"Jack, Jack, querido, você precisa se acalmar. Respire profundo e pouco. É isso, volte para a mamãe", ela o acalmou e murmurou coisas amorosas em seu ouvido, durante a execução de sua mão livre pelo seu cabelo. Ele virou os olhos arregalados para atender os dela e abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Ele piscou e engoliu.

"O que é isso, baby? O que fez você ficar tão perturbado?"

Seus olhos digitalizaram de volta para a mulher que agora estava parada a poucos metros de distância, na frente de sua mesa, sorrindo para um furioso Edward e Esme.

"Victoria", ele sussurrou.

_**...**_

_Esquecendo_

_Toda a mágoa_

_Que você aprendeu a esconder tão bem_

_Fingindo_

_Alguém mais pode chegar_

_E me salve de mim mesmo._

_Eu não posso ser quem você é._

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

* * *

><p><strong>Musicas deste Outtake<strong>

_Hallelujah_ por Kate Voegele

_To __Make __You__ Feel__ My__ Love_ por Adele

_Leave__ Out__ All__ The__ Rest_ por Linkin Park


	9. Cano de Revólver: EPDV

**Parachute ****Outtakes**

**Autora: **KitsuShel**  
>Tradutora dos Outtakes:<strong> Lary**  
>Beta:<strong> LeiliPattz**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Outtakes e cenas perdidas da fanfic Parachute.

* * *

><p><strong>Cano de Revólver<strong>**: EPOV**

**AN** : Aqui está o EPOV dos capítulos 31/32.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

_**18 de agosto de 2010**_  
>...<p>

Meus dedos ansiosamente bateram no teclado enquanto olhava pela janela. Olhando para o relógio, era apenas um minuto depois da última vez que eu tinha marcado. Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração e voltei à minha pesquisa de apartamentos em Seattle, decidindo que eu precisava de uma distração. Bella era devido estar aqui em menos de uma hora e James estava atrasado para o nosso encontro.

Depois de olhar para trás na tela do computador, deixei escapar um suspiro. Eu realmente não queria passar nem por um momento longe deles enquanto eu estava morando no mesmo estado, mas tudo era tão novo e eu não queria estragar nada correndo. O olhar de decepção nos olhos dela me fez sentir um salto, mas ela me garantiu que mesmo que ela estivesse triste com isto, ela entendia minhas razões.

Quando olhei anúncio após anúncio, eu assegurei-me que não seria por muito tempo. Talvez 3-6 meses, enquanto nós namoramos e ficamos a nos conhecer ainda mais. O meu pensamento virou-se rapidamente para o anel que estava sentado no cofre do meu pai, seguro em casa. Era um simples anel noivado de dois quilates de diamante que tinha sido da minha mãe biológica. A idéia de dar-lhe a Victoria nunca tinha me ocorrido, como tinha sido feito para Bella, o tempo todo.

"Sr. Cullen?" a voz da minha secretária veio através do intercomunicador.

"Sim, Gianna?"

"Sr. Brooks está aqui para te ver."

"Mande-o entrar"

A porta se abriu imediatamente e James caminhou dentro arrogante, confiante, legal, ele não tinha mudado muito desde os nossos dias de faculdade. Ele se sentou na minha frente e abriu sua maleta, tirando alguns documentos.

"Desculpe, eu não queria dizer-lhe sobre isto no telefone. Tenho os projetos finalizados para a petição de custódia", disse ele, entregando-me um pedaço de papel.

Meu queixo caiu em estado de choque, olhando para o papel na minha mão. "O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

Sua testa se franziu em confusão. "Quando a menina apareceu com Jackson, você me pediu para elaborar estes, lembra?"

Vergonha encheu-me quando me lembrei da conversa a muito. Gemendo, eu passei a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Eu estava chateado e não compreendia a situação com clareza. Eu não consigo tirar Jack longe de sua mãe."

James levantou uma sobrancelha. "A mãe dele? Edward, não é verdade. Pense nisso."

"É, James. Ela é mãe de Jack em todos os sentidos que importa. Eu não posso levá-lo para longe dela. Além, de que e–eu me apaixonei por ela."

Sua boca abriu e ele arregalou os olhos. "Edward, eu não sei o que deu em você, mas como seu advogado, aconselho você a dar um passo para trás e pensar sobre isso".

Arrumei minhas costas e nivelei um olhar para ele. "Eu já pensei. Tenho pensado por um longo e duro tempo".

O meu celular apitou e eu não pude segurar o pequeno sorriso que se formou na minha cara quando eu olhei para a mensagem de texto.

_..._  
><em>Eu disse para <em>_G __não interromper a reunião, mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu estou aqui assim que você estiver livre._

_xo__~ B_  
><em>...<em>

Olhei James diretamente nos olhos e lhe devolvi a papelada. "Livre-se disto."

Seus olhos brilharam com aborrecimento. "Edward, é sério. Descartar este fato é um erro terrível."

"Nós somos amigos, James, mas logo quando você coloca seu chapéu de advogado, se lembre que vtrabalha para mim. Você faz o que eu digo. Retire a edição de custódia."

Ele pegou o papel da minha mão com raiva. "Você vai se arrepender Edward." Virou-se e invadiu até a porta, antes de compor a si mesmo.

Eu suspirei e passei as minhas mãos sobre meu rosto. Isso não era como eu tinha imaginado que isto ia ir. Depois de alguns minutos para me recompor, eu respirei fundo e expirei devagar.

_..._

_O que você espera de mim  
>É isso que você quer ?<br>Seja o que for que você tenha planejado pra mim  
>Eu não sou o único<em>

_..._

"Gianna"? Eu meio que zumbi.

"Sim Senhor Cullen?"

"Pode deixar a Senhorita Swan, entrar?"

Após um momento de silêncio, Gianna respondeu. "Ela não está aqui, Sr. Cullen. Devo verificar o banheiro feminino?"

"Não, tudo bem. Obrigado."

Peguei meu celular e respondi a mensagem de volta.

...  
><em>Baby, eu estou pronto e esperando.<em>_;-)_

_E. xo_  
>...<p>

"Sr. Cullen, o Sr. Braley está na linha um, senhor", a voz Gianna disse pelo interfone.

Eu gemi. Braley era um dos nossos maiores clientes, então eu não poderia simplesmente ignorar a chamada.

"Tudo bem, mas quando a Senhorita Swan voltar, deixe que ela saiba que eu estou no telefone, mas que ela pode entrar."

"Sim, senhor".

Após 15 minutos excruciantes, finalmente fui capaz de desligar. Não houve resposta de Bella ainda, então eu tentei ligar para o número dela.

Depois de alguns toques, ele foi para a caixa postal.

"Gianna?"

"Sim Senhor Cullen?"

"A Senhorita Swan não voltou, não é?"

"Não, senhor."

"Você se importaria de verificar o banheiro feminino?"

"Claro que não, me dê um momento."

Por que ela foi embora? Será que houve alguma emergência? Os piores cenários começaram a atirar através de meu cérebro.

"Senhor Cullen?"

"Sim, Gianna?"

"Ela não está lá, senhor."

"Obrigado."

Eu bati meu punho levemente sobre a mesa em frustração antes de pegar meu telefone para chamar a minha mãe.

"Olá, meu querido filho", respondeu a voz alegre.

"Mãe? Bella está ai? Você falou com ela recentemente?"

"Não, eu não falei. Ela deveria estar ai com vocês. Por quê? Há algo de errado, Edward?" perguntou ela em uma rápida questão.

"Eu não sei, mãe. Primeiro, ela estava aqui e agora ela não está. Ela mencionou anteriormente sobre a obtenção de comida chinesa para o almoço, talvez por isso eu vou ver por onde estávamos indo. Talvez ela optou por ir direto ao lugar ".

"Tudo bem, querido. Deixe-me saber se está tudo ok!"

"Claro que sim. Obrigado, mamãe".

Coloquei meu celular de volta no bolso e fiz meu caminho até a porta. Jogando minha jaqueta do paletó, eu deixei Gianna saber onde eu estava indo no caso da Bella voltar. A viagem para a garagem foi rápida, diferentemente da maioria dos outros dias. Eu saí do elevador e caminhei em direção ao meu carro, só para parar em meu caminho na mira do Aston Martin que Bella estacionou ao lado do meu carro. De repente, o ringtone do celular de Bella para Esme começou a ecoar pela garagem.

_... _

_Eu gostaria de me fazer acreditar  
>Que o planeta Terra gira devagar<br>É difícil dizer que eu preferiria estar acordado  
>quando estou adormecido<br>Pois nada é o que parece_

_..._

Corri alguns carros e vi sua bolsa aberta, derramada no chão. Eu caí de joelhos em estado de choque e olhei ao redor, mas ninguém foi encontrado. Eu juntei as coisas dela e corri de volta para o escritório. Gianna olhou para cima, surpresa ao ver-me em tal estado.

"Senhor-S Cullen? Está tudo bem?"

"Não", eu praticamente rosnei. "Peça por alguém da segurança no telefone. Agora."

Dez minutos mais tarde, encontrei-me andando como se fosse fazer um buraco no tapete do meu escritório, antes de Daniel me telefonar da segurança depois de passar as fitas de vigilância.

"Sr. Cullen, eu acho que você vai querer vir aqui e ver isso."

Um soco no estômago. É exatamente o que senti ao assistir essa fita.

Bella entrou no elevador, sorrindo e feliz, mas voltou em menos de dez minutos depois, parecendo irritada e chateada. Estremeci quando ela bateu na parede do elevador. Alguma coisa deve ter estado realmente errado. O momento em que ela se endireitou e apertou o botão do décimo andar, você poderia ver que ela tinha uma determinação em sua posição. Eu não poderia ajudar, mas quis saber o que se passava por sua cabeça. Ela olhou para o telefone antes de respondê-lo. A conversa foi breve, mas ela parecia irritada novamente.

Se ela voltou, onde ela foi, então?

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, ela voou para James, meu queixo caiu. Eu não conseguia entender por que ela iria atacá-lo, mas quando ele a bateu na parede do fundo, meu peito explodiu em fúria. Seu braço pressionou-se contra sua garganta e eu queria quebrá-lo por tocá-la. Um clarão de orgulho atirou-se em mim, quando ela tentou usar sua distração contra ele e o chutou. Então, ele a agarrou pelos cabelos e a socou, batendo-a inconsciente. Ao vê-la deslizar para o chão, eu ouvi um selvagem, e assombrando som. Levou apenas um instante para perceber que ele estava vindo de mim.

Tirei minhas mãos dos meus cabelos, aproximadamente incapaz de puxar o meu estado de choque do olhar da tela.

"Sr. Cullen? O que você gostaria que eu fizesse?" Daniel perguntou nervosamente.

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar incrédulo. "O que eu gostaria que você fizesse? ' Você chame a polícia maldita! "

Ela estava certa o tempo todo e eu tinha sido cego. E se ele estivesse dormido com a minha mulher pelas minhas costas, bem como, por todos estes anos? O que diabos ele quer com Bella?

Um dedo frio de pavor arrastou-se lentamente pela minha espinha, imediatamente afogando o meu furor. O que ele vai fazer com ela?

"Daniel, agora, chame a polícia e relate um seqüestro. Dê-lhes este endereço, é casa de James." Rabisquei a rua e os números para baixo em um post-it, antes de entregar a ele.

"Onde _você_ vai, Sr. Cullen? " , ele perguntou, preocupação, e a cadência na voz dele me disse que ele já sabia a resposta.

"Eu estou indo atrás de Bella."

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Eu acho que quebrei todas as leis de trânsito existentes no meu caminho para a casa de James. A única vez, em que eu queria ter recebido a atenção da polícia, e eu não passava por um único policial. Parei em frente da casa vitoriana de três andares e estacionei de forma errada. Depois de correr até a escada da varanda, eu calmamente abri a porta da frente e silenciosamente deslizei para dentro da casa.

Meu coração começou a bater freneticamente quando passei pela porta aberta do escritorio e vi uma poça de sangue escorrer lentamente pelo chão. Bile levantou-se em minha garganta, mas eu me empurrei para a frente.

_Por favor, não ela.__Por favor, não ela.__Por favor, Deus, não deixe ser Bella._

Quando o rio vermelho fluiu em um corpo mais alto, mais magro do que de Bella, todo o meu ser soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Minhas pernas tremiam e eu tive que me encostar na mesa por apoio. Quando minha cabeça foi em um ângulo diferente, avistei o rosto da mulher e meu coração balançou mais uma vez. Os olhos sem vida de Victoria olharam para mim. Tão irritado como eu estava e, tanto quanto me ressentido, eu nunca poderia me fazer odiá-la. Ela foi meu primeiro amor e me deu o maior presente na minha vida, Jack.

Após um momento de luto pela menina, que ela costumava ser, eu ouvi a voz de James vindo em algum lugar mais profundo na casa, chamando o nome de Bella. Percebendo que ela deve ter se escondido dele, eu sabia que eu precisava distraí-lo para lhe dar uma chance de lutar. Enquanto ela tinha uma chance de escapar, eu pegaria a queda no batimento cardíaco.

_..._  
><em>Uma dor insuportável<em>  
><em>Uma pancada em meus miolos<em>  
><em>que deixa a marca de Caín<em>  
><em>Exatamente aqui dentro<em>

...

"Bella!" chamei, tentando mandar a ela um aviso. "James! Onde você está?"

Meu estômago queria alçar enquanto eu estava próximo ao corpo de minha ex-esposa, esperando meu suposto melhor amigo aparecer. Será que ele atiraria primeiro e perguntaria depois? Quão longe ele estava?

Alguns momentos depois, James entrou na sala, o rosto torcido de raiva.

"Onde ela está?" Eu perguntei. Ele apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado e me olhou fixamente. "Onde ela está?" Eu gritei. "Não olhe para mim desse jeito, James! Onde diabos ela está?"

Uma mistura de emoções cruzou seu rosto antes que ele se partisse. "Cale a boca!" ele gritou, apontando a arma para mim.

"James, acalme-se, homem. Largue a arma. Você não quer me matar", respondi baixinho, levantando as mãos no ar.

"Você não sabe de nada, Edward! Você nunca fez!" ele gritou para mim.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você, Sr. Perfeito. Você veio do dinheiro e uma família amorosa. Você tinha a menina perfeita, e você estragou tudo. E por quê? Uma criança?"

"Eu não entendo. Exatamente o que eu estraguei embora?" Minha testa franziu na confusão, que foi rapidamente se transformando em raiva. "Um relacionamento com uma mulher que não dá a mínima para mim? Você está certíssimo eu escolhi o meu filho primeiro. Eu faria isso de novo, sem pensar duas vezes."

"Você sempre foi um covarde, Edward. Ela precisava de alguém para amá-la, e eu podia".

"Covarde? Quem é que não é homem o suficiente para me enfrentar, sem uma arma? Quem é a pessoa que matou a mulher que ele dizia amar?" Eu rosnei, não sendo capaz de controlar a minha fúria.

Ele olhou para Victoria e eu vi um borrão de movimento fora do canto do meu olho. Bella correu e bateu na cabeça de James com uma frigideira grande, fazendo-o tropeçar e a arma cair. Quando eu vi o seu corpo em movimento na direção dela, lancei-me entre eles. Após negociarmos alguns socos, eu era capaz de conseguir uma mão e ajoelhei-me sobre o peito, perfurando-o repetidamente. Quando a minha mão conectou-se com sua pele, o desejo de acabar com ele cresceu perversamente mais forte a cada batida doentia. De repente, ele me pegou com o cotovelo, e me bateu certeiro.

Eu literalmente vi estrelas quando o joelho se ligou com minhas bolas, causando uma dor que atirou-se para cima através do meu intestino. Eu ouvi Bella gritando algo para James, mas eu não podia forçar a minha mente para registrar qualquer coisa além da dor na virilha. Pânico passou por mim e eu comecei a lutar pelos meus joelhos ao som de um tiro de pistola. Olhei para cima e alívio percorreu-me quando vi Bella de pé ao meu lado, agora a arma em sua posse e apontada para a cabeça de James.

"De joelhos e coloque as mãos em sua cabeça," ela rosnou para ele.

Ele obedeceu imediatamente, olhando furiosamente para ela o tempo todo. Logo, o vermelho e o azul das luzes lá fora estavam visíveis. Inclinei-me a tentar recuperar o fôlego e o palpitar a voltou entre as minhas pernas apenas desaparecendo, quando James de repente disparou e bateu em Bella causando a arma disparar. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, é que James estava caído no chão, inconsciente e Bella caiu de joelhos, deixando escapar um soluço.

Quando meus olhos conectaram-se com os dela, uma onda de alívio percorreu o meu sistema e eu senti lágrimas encherem meus olhos. Não rápido o suficiente, ela estava em meus braços, chorando seus olhos para fora.

_...__  
><em>_Seja o que for que eu tenha feito  
>Eu estive sempre embaixo de um cano de revólver <em>_  
><em>_..._

"Oh, Deus, Edward", ela soluçou, enterrando a cabeça no meu peito.

"Shhh, está tudo bem, baby. Eu tenho você", eu sussurrei, acariciando seus cabelos.

Um golpe forte veio da frente da casa enquanto a polícia correu dentro.

"Todo mundo, fique onde está!"

Ela puxou os braços em volta de mim mais apertado, recusando-se a ir.

"Ponha as mãos onde podemos vê-las!"

Sabendo que precisava manter a calma, eu lentamente a soltei e levantei as mãos. Quando ela moveu-se para fazer o mesmo, os olhos rolaram para trás e ela começou a balançar. Eu reagi rapidamente e peguei antes que ela batesse no chão.

Um par de médicos correu e tirou ela de mim, quando um oficial me olhou com cautela, a sua arma ainda na mão.

"Senhor, eu preciso que você mantenha as mãos onde eu possa vê-las."

"Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Essa mulher é minha namorada, Bella Swan. Por favor, eu só preciso saber se ela está bem", eu implorei impotente, levantando as palmas das mãos.

"Nós vamos precisar que você responda a algumas perguntas em primeiro lugar, para que possamos deixá-lo, Sr. Cullen", um homem mais velho com uniforme respondeu.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Assim começou a segunda maior noite da minha vida, perdendo apenas para o dia quando soube que Jack estava desaparecido, há cinco anos. Depois de horas de interrogatórios e de espera, finalmente fui capaz de fazer o meu caminho para o hospital para onde levaram Bella.

Meu pai me encontrou na entrada, um olhar triste no rosto.

"Como ela está?" , Eu perguntei ansiosamente enquanto caminhávamos em direção aos elevadores.

Ele sorriu levemente. "Ela tem uma concussão e algumas escoriações, mas ela vai ficar bem."

Depois ele apertou o botão do sétimo andar, ele se virou para mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Como _você esta_, meu filho? "

"Eu estou bem, sem ferimentos."

"Não era isso que eu quis dizer, Edward", ele respondeu em tom paternal.

Eu suspirei. "Eu não sei o que sinto agora, tudo está uma bagunça;. Tudo está embaralhado e eu estou executando uma gama de emoções hoje, para dizer o mínimo".

A porta se abriu e meu pai me levou ao fundo do corredor, parando fora do quarto e batendo levemente antes de caminhar dentro. A sala estava em silêncio, o único som ecoando foi o bip dos monitores em que Bella estava engatada. Fui para o lado dela e peguei a sua mão. Ela ficou imóvel, suas pálpebras tremulando com seus sonhos. Um ruído de raspagem chamou a minha atenção e eu vi meu pai puxando uma cadeira desconfortável para mim.

"Aqui, não é muito, mas você vai precisar dela. Ela vai ser mantida durante a noite para ser monitorada."

"Posso ficar?" Implorando, eu espero.

Ele sorriu com ironia. "Eu não acho que haveria outra opção."

"Obrigado, papai." Estendi a mão para apertar a mão dele, mas ele me puxou para um abraço.

"Estou tão agradecido que você veio através disso com segurança. Eu não sei o que sua mãe e eu teriamos feito", ele sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido.

O abracei firmemente. "Eu sei, pai. Eu me senti da mesma forma ao andar naquela casa."

Eu me afastei e sentei-me pesadamente na cadeira, descansando a cabeça em minhas mãos. "Quando eu vi o corpo de Victoria, eu me senti tão culpada porque eu estava aliviado que não era o de Bella."

"Eu sei que não é muito confortável, meu filho, mas eu teria pensado a mesma coisa. Sua mãe é minha estrela guia. Sem ela, eu estaria perdido."

Olhei para cima e acenei com gratidão. "Obrigado, papai."

Ele calmamente deixou o quarto e eu suspirei, inclinando-me para a frente e segurando a mão de Bella.

"Baby, eu te amo. Por favor, volte para mim, logo."

_...__  
><em>_Seja o que for que eu tenha feito  
>Eu estive sempre embaixo de um cano de revólver <em>_  
>...<em>

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**AN:** As músicas utilizadas no capítulo são...

"Barrel of a Gun", de Depeche Mode

E o ringtone de Bella para Esme era "Fireflies" por Owl City


	10. Este É o Fim: VPDV

**Parachute ****Outtakes**

**Autora: **KitsuShel**  
>Tradutora dos Outtakes:<strong> Lary**  
>Beta:<strong> LeiliPattz**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Outtakes e cenas perdidas da fanfic Parachute.

* * *

><p><strong>Este É o Fim: Victoria POV<strong>

...  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>...<p>

_**Victoria**__**POV**_  
>...<p>

Eu nunca vou ser lembrada por meu bom senso. Eu sei que a maioria de vocês me odeia, e eu estou bem com isso. Eu mereço. Eu era uma garota má. Para aqueles de vocês que não conhecem a minha história, vou começar do início.

Minha mãe casou com meu pai pelo seu dinheiro e poder. Quando ela finalmente tinha o suficiente, ela saiu e tomou a metade do seu patrimônio líquido, inclusive eu. Ele não parecia se importar. Ele enviou um cheque de apoio obscenamente grandes, uma vez por mês, mas eu sempre me senti como um subornadora. Uma vez que ele se casou e começou uma família com sua nova esposa, nossas interações foram ainda menores. Quem sabe como eu teria me saído se ele houvesse feito um pouco mais de esforço? Ele é tanto o responsável por minha formação como minha mãe. Ele sabia como ela era, mas ele ainda não levantou um dedo para me manter com ele.

Minha mãe é fria e manipuladora, isso não é nenhuma maravilha, que eu herdei os traços dela.

_Suspiro._

Nunca tive a intenção de ser o que eu era. Na verdade, eu tentei evitar. De alguma maneira eu consegui convencer o papai a me deixar transferir de escola no penúltimo ano. Eu queria estar, tanto quanto eu podia longe da minha mãe e sua porta giratória de homens. Foi onde eu conheci Edward Cullen, doce, amável e adorável. Ele era tudo o que eu não tinha e ainda tudo que eu queria na minha vida. Eu queria amá-lo tanto. Eu até acho que eu mesma o fiz em algum ponto, antes de eu descobri que estava grávida. Após o impressionante exemplo da maternidade com que eu tinha sido abençoado, eu sabia, sem dúvida, que eu nunca iria querer filhos. E ainda assim, lá estava eu, dezenove anos e grávida. Meu primeiro erro foi ir para Edward. Eu deveria ter percebido antes do tempo, que seu coração mole iria querer o bebê. Meu próximo erro foi de ir para casa, para o papai, ao invés de correr direto para Phoenix, onde a minha Mamãezinha Querida teria me ajudado em um piscar de olhos. Edward tinha entrado em pânico e chamou meu pai de imediato, de modo que quando eu cheguei lá, papai já sabia e colocou com pé no chão. Se eu tivesse um aborto, Edward teria o coração partido e, eventualmente, isso causaria um mau cheiro, isso estava fora de questão se eu quisesse ficar nas boas graças do meu pai. A única opção que me foi dada era casar com Edward, ter o bebê e desempenhar o papel de uma boa esposa.

Desnecessário dizer, que eu não ia mais além. Me deprimi no meu quarto por meses, recusando-me a sair ou mesmo comer na metade do tempo. Abortar seria uma solução perfeita, aquela em que eu não poderia ser responsabilizada. Alguma coisa aconteceu entretanto. Um dia, eu senti essa vibração, como asas batendo dentro do meu abdômen e fiquei impressionado com o pensamento de que havia uma pequena pessoa dentro de mim. Eu gostando ou não de ser uma boa mãe, não importava mais. Eu me arrastei de volta para Edward em minhas mãos e joelhos e lhe dei o ultimato do meu pai.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, meu coração derreteu e rachou quando ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos chorosos e cheios de amor e me implorou para voltar. Ele girou este conto de fadas, onde iríamos casar e criar nosso filho e viver felizes para sempre. Comecei a acreditar nisto também. Eu acreditei nisto até o dia Jackson nasceu. Olhei em seus olhos recém-abertos, anormalmente verdes como a grama, e não senti nada. Nenhuma ligação, nenhuma ligação instantânea. Era como se eu estivesse segurando uma criança estranha nos meus braços. Quando eu entrei em pânico e comecei a chorar, Edward o levou de mim e começou a consolá-lo. Eu nunca tinha sentido um alívio tão grande em minha vida.

...  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>...<p>

A partir de então, eu fiz um ponto de não chegar muito perto, da melindrosa criança. Ele era um lembrete constante de que eu era uma concha sem coração, e que eu seria sempre muito parecida com a minha própria mãe. Edward tentou tanto, mas eventualmente, ele desistiu de mim também. Quanto mais ele trabalhava, muitas vezes eu fui deixada sozinha para cuidar de Jackson. Eu ainda mal conseguia olhar para ele, então eu o deixei brincar por conta própria, até que eu tinha absolutamente que interagir com ele ou alimentá-lo. Felizmente, tanto a minha irmã, quanto a mãe de Edward adoravam o moleque, então eu tinha um pouco de descanso.

Mas não era o suficiente. Eu queria sair. Se eu pedi-se o divórcio, ou largasse Edward, meu pai só veria o escândalo e me cortaria. Eu não poderia ter isso, então eu tentei a melhor coisa, mais próxima - empurrar o meu marido para longe e deixá-lo ser o único a se divorciar de mim. Então, eu transei com seu melhor amigo na sala de revestimentos em uma festa à fantasia. James foi cruel e rude e me fez sentir viva. Meus planos mudaram rapidamente. Continuei a empurrar Edward longe, mas sutilmente, de modo que James e eu tinhamos que estar escondidos. James se recusou a colocar o seu relacionamento com Edward e seu dinheiro em risco, e eu me recusei sair do caminho que James, e de como ele me fez sentir.

A segunda vez que nos encontramos no hotel para o fim de semana, James colocou um comprimido de ecstasy debaixo da minha língua. Esse foi o começo do fim. Eu bebia e fumava maconha ocasionalmente desde o colégio, mas James me alimentou mais e mais com drogas superiores. Fiquei muito feliz em tê-las, a sensação de voar e ser livre valia mais para mim do que qualquer outra coisa. Pouco menos de um ano se passou, com o nosso relacionamento escondido de forma segura sob sigilo. Meu uso de drogas era tão bem escondido que, nem mesmo Edward tinha pego alguma atenção, ele nunca não teria imaginado isso. Outra característica que herdei de minha mãe.

Tudo estava bem. Nossas vidas, gerenciáveis. Ou seja, até que James tomou sua viagem anual para visitar seus pais, em Seattle. Eu estava grudada e necessitada; implorando para ele não ir. Ele foi duro e cruel, deixando-me ao lado de sua cama quando ele saiu pela porta para pegar o avião. Eu fiz meu caminho para casa e encontrei minha fonte escondida, engolindo as pílulas que eu não conseguia, sem nem identificá-las, tentando bloquear a necessidade de pânico, que sua saída trouxe, entrando em erupção dentro de mim. Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo sair assim, então eu tentei encontrar alguém para levar a criança, sob o pretexto de viajar para a minha mãe em Phoenix para uma emergência. Ninguém estava disponível, então eu decidi apenas levá-lo comigo. Que grandes problemas podem causar um criança de três anos de idade?

Quando eu estava alta o suficiente para ter coragem, liguei para Edward e o informei que estaria desaparecida por alguns dias. Sua cabeça estava enterrada até agora no trabalho, que ele nem piscou um olho. Eu encontrei um amigo de um amigo que me ajudou a adquirir planos de viagem, para que eu pudesse passar pelo radar. Eu honestamente não posso dizer o que aconteceu no dia em que Jackson desapareceu. A última coisa que me lembro foi que ele estava sentado em um parque enquanto eu fui chamar James no telefone para lhe dizer que eu estava lá. Lembro-me dele estar irritado e me dizendo para ficar parada. Depois disso, a neblina e desfoque tudo junto, como um pesadelo. Meu próximo pensamento coerente foi no momento quando eu acordei na minha cama antiga em Phoenix.

Minha mãe explicou que Jackson estava perdido e que James tinha me trazido até aqui para cobrir nossas burradas. Ele assinou-me um cheque de cem mil dólares para manter a boca fechada e comprar a sua história. Treinou-me por telefone sobre como agir e o que dizer, para que o policial estaria perseguindo o meu rabo. Uma parte de mim me sentiu mal que Jackson estava pagando o preço pela minha incompetência, mas logo morreu uma vez eu encontrei o estoque de Oxycontin de minha mãe no banheiro. Depois disso, os dias começaram a se fundir. Tudo era o mesmo, dentro e fora, dia após dia. Edward era frio e distante, sofrendo por seu filho. Eu estava fria e distante, necessitando de uma batida.

Tudo desabou na noite em cheguei em casa a partir de um fim de semana que passei abaixo com James. Tudo estava tranquilo, muito tranquilo. Quando entrei no quarto e o vi completamente sucateado, fiquei chocada. Até que eu encontrei o bilhete do meu marido dizendo que ele tinha ido embora. Eu gemi e me sentei no chão, segurando a minha cabeça em minhas mãos, tentando descobrir exatamente quando tudo deu errado.

Liguei imediatamente para James e o que o filho da puta fez? Ele tirou uma licença de ausência e correu de volta para a mamãe e o papai, não querendo sujar as mãos. Eu acho que eu não poderia culpá-lo. Eu teria feito o mesmo. Edward estava se divorciando de mim, James havia me abandonado e agora meu pai não queria nada comigo também, então eu peguei meu dinheiro em segredo dos Cullen e voltei para Phoenix com minha mãe.

...  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>...<p>

As coisas correram bem durante um ano ou algo assim, antes de me tornar deprimida e fora de controle com as drogas. Eu entrei em overdose e acabei forçada em um centro de reabilitação. Meu pai cortou todos os laços comigo e se recusou a receber minhas chamadas. Minha mãe estava fora em seu próprio mundo com o príncipe Valium. Eu estava sozinha, mas eu estava ficando melhor. O dia em que foi liberada, fiquei surpresa ao encontrar James esperando por mim. Ele me levou em seus braços e me beijou apaixonadamente, proclamando que ele havia sentido saudades terrivelmente. Chicago trouxe muitas lembranças para mim, então eu escolhi ir para Crystal Lake, que era pouco mais de uma hora de distância.

O dia em que James me disse que uma mulher tinha aparecido com o meu filho, meu mundo girou fora do seu eixo. Eu fiquei curiosa para ver como o menino cresceu e que tipo de mulher o tinha ressuscitado. Eu sabia que James iria desaprovar a minha ida ao Baile de Gala, por isso não fiz menção de querer ir, querendo mostrar-me aleatoriamente que eu compreendia. Eu furtivamente observei a multidão antes de fazer uma aparição. Um menino estava correndo, seus cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes me lembravam muito do menino, que seu pai tinha sido há dez anos. Edward estava na pista de dança com uma morena estonteante, rindo e sorrindo como se não tivesse nada a cuidar no mundo. Os anos certamente foram gentis com ele e eu me lembrei porque eu tinha sido tão atraída por ele quando cheguei na escola.

Quando eu finalmente me movi, o menino parecia com medo de mim e eu não conseguia entender o porquê. Eu posso ter espancado ele algumas vezes, mas isso não era nada que ele não merecesse. Edward estava irritado ... sexy. Eu fui imediatamente ligada ao seu show de bravata. Gostaria de saber rapidamente se eu podia convencê-lo a volta na minha cama, mas depois que eu vi o jeito que ele olhou para a morena e sabia que seria inútil. Então, me virei e deixei o Baile, com o conteúdo de que eu tinha visto o garoto com meus próprios olhos e ainda não senti nenhuma emoção em sua direção.

Mais tarde naquela noite, James correu pela minha porta, quase que jurando freneticamente, que a criança tinha reconhecido ele. Eu nunca entendi de onde veio essa paranóia. Tanto quanto eu conseguia lembrar, Jackson nunca tinha visto James e eu juntos. Ele cozinhou este regime ridículo sobre a obtenção de Isabella, que era como a morena se chamava, para levar o menino e desaparecer. Eu poderia dizer que ela tinha sacudido com o meu telefonema, mas ela ficou firme e eu tinha que respeitar isso. Eu quase me senti mal por tentar quebrar a sua família distante. Quase.

O quê? Eu já te disse que eu mereço a sua ira. Não há necessidade de ficar surpreendido.

Eu deveria ter percebido que algo estava errado no dia James me ligou e me pediu para correr até sua casa por causa de uma emergência. Eu estava bem consciente de que ele havia estado se enrolando lentamente, mas eu supor que tudo voltaria ao normal depois que a menina tomasse Jackson de volta para onde quer que fosse que ela tinha vindo. Eu nunca suspeitei que eu andava para um seqüestro. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta enquanto eu observava a menina indefesa sentada ali, amarrada à cadeira e aguardando qualquer que fosse o destino que James entendesse mão afora. Ela não merecia isso, não quando ela foi a mãe que o meu filho tinha merecido o tempo todo. Eu já tinha asneirado a vida de Jackson o suficiente como ela é, eu não poderia deixar nenhum mal chegar a esta mulher. Eu pensei que poderia libertá-la e levar-nos tanto no inferno para fora de lá antes que James fizesse algo estúpido, mas eu estava errada. Muito, muito, muito errada.

Enquanto eu olhava para a coloração carmesim em meus dedos e, em seguida, para os olhos do homem que proclamou me amar, eu soube o que meu tempo tinha acabado. Se ele iria extinguir a minha vida, sem pensar duas vezes, então eu faria questão de ter certeza que ele soubesse que eu não estava com medo. Eu estava cansada do mundo e de tudo o que eu tinha fodido, eu aceitei o meu destino e eu estava pronto para isso. Eu segurei o seu olhar firme com o meu próprio, certificando-me de que ele estava me olhando no olho quando ele puxou o gatilho. Um estrondo em uma fração de segundo, alto, o filho da puta fez exatamente isso.

Assim, você pode sentar-se e me perguntar o que eu teria feito a mais se eu tivesse a chance. Tudo o que posso dizer é que eu sinceramente não sei, mas desde que eu estou atualmente descansando em uma caixa de pinho, a seis metros de profundidade, eu diria que tenho um monte de tempo para pensar nisso.

Mas no final, não importa mesmo.

...  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
>...<p> 


	11. Nos Olhos da Minha Filha: CPOV

**Parachute ****Outtakes**

**Autora: **KitsuShel**  
>Tradutora dos Outtakes:<strong> Lary**  
>Beta:<strong> LeiliPattz**  
>Sinopse:<strong> Outtakes e cenas perdidas da fanfic Parachute.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos Olhos da Minha Filha: Charlie POV<strong>

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Nos olhos da minha filha_

_Eu sou um herói_

_Eu sou forte e prudente e não tenho medo_

_Mas a verdade é clara de se ver_

_Ela foi enviada para me resgatar_

_Eu vejo quem eu quero ser_

_Nos olhos da minha filha_

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

_**21**__**de**__**maio**__**de**__**2011**_  
>..<p>

Eu tive uma visão deste momento, no primeiro dia que eu conheci o Edward Cullen. Eu tinha essa noção pré-concebida de que eu poderia permanecer imparcial e teimoso quando me confrontar com o homem que havia roubado o coração da minha filha. Eu estava errado. Quando olhei nos olhos que eram idênticos aos de Jack, cheios de tanto amor, que minhas paredes ruíam imediatamente. Eu me coloquei no lugar dele, se eu pensasse que a minha filha estivesse morta há cinco anos, e meu coração entendeu este homem. Não sei como eu teria sobrevivido. Quando ele sorriu para mim, nervoso, mas feliz em me conhecer, eu sabia que não havia como parar qualquer relação entre ele e Bella.

Enquanto nós nos sentamos e compartilhamos de uma cerveja, atirando a merda sobre esportes, eu simplesmente imaginei um dia em um futuro não tão distante, onde ele seria meu genro. Eu estraguei tudo regiamente empurrando Bella para Jacob, e prometi que, apesar de poder ser um pouco mais duro sobre seus namorados em perspectiva, eu iria deixá-la tomar suas próprias decisões. Se Edward era a sua escolha, então eu ficaria com ela. Eu também espancaria a vida fora dele, se ela algum dia machucá-la, mas essa é uma história diferente.

Hoje, bem, hoje foi um dia que eu tanto temia e esperava, ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo que Bella fosse uma mãe, em todos os sentidos da palavra, fisicamente, ela ainda era minha filhinha. Hoje, ela estava se tornando a mulher de alguém e eu teria que deixá-la ir, confiando que Edward iria amar e cuidar dela. Eu sabia que era algo que eu não precisa ter medo, mas isto ainda não deixava fácil, admitir que meu bebê estava crescido. Eu estava dando-a, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Linda não começa nem a descrever como ela parecia com os seus cabelos varridos para cima, o vestido longo e esvoaçante atrás dela, enquanto ela caminhava em minha direção. Ela associou o seu braço no meu e sorriu radiante.

"Pronto, papai?" ela sussurrou.

Eu estava ao mesmo tempo lutando de volta com um sorriso, assim como com as lágrimas. "Tão pronto como você está, baby", eu menti por entre os dentes.

Seu sorriso de resposta valeu a pena. Assim que eles começaram a tocar a marcha nupcial, me virei e deu-lhe o que eu esperava que fosse um sorriso insolente.

"Você sabe, não é tarde demais para mudar sua mente. Podíamos conseguir algum dinheiro nos bilhetes para a Itália e desaparecer. Minha espingarda está no carro."

Ela riu e me deu um tapa no braço de brincadeira, não percebendo que eu estava falando sério. Eu não queria nada mais do que para seqüestrá-la e a Jack e arrebatá-los para longe no mundo. Em vez disso, eu suspirei e caminhei com ela até o altar. Eu tentei o meu melhor para olhar para a frente, na esperança de evitar olhar para Edward, mas foi inútil. A alegria do homem iluminou seu rosto como se tivesse mil watts de potência. Minhas defesas desintegrando-se totalmente quando eu olhei para o lado e vi Jack vestido identicamente, oficiando como o melhor homem, mais uma vez. Sua expressão espelhava a de seu pai e eu sabia, sem dúvida, que eu não tinha nada a temer. Estes dois homens iriam cuidar da minha menina e fazê-la feliz por muito tempo, até mesmo depois que eu estivesse fora da terra. E isso é tudo que importa no final.

Quando chegamos à frente, seus olhos estavam presos uns nos outros com uma intensidade que levou até mesmo a minha respiração fora.

"Quem dá a esta mulher para se casar com este homem?"

Eu engoli o caroço na minha garganta antes de responder. "Como o pai, eu faço."

Ouvi fungadas na minha esquerda e eu senti uma pontada de tristeza por Renée. Para ser honesto, eu estava bem com o tradicional, "sua mãe e eu o fazemos", na linha, mas Bella foi firmemente contra isto. Ela sentia que, embora sua mãe estivesse fazendo um esforço louvável para estar em sua vida novamente, nesta fase, ela deve estar contando a si mesma a sorte de que ainda recebeu um convite. Mais uma vez, provando que ela era minha filha, através e completamente.

Os olhos de Edward ligaram para o meu e ele sorriu de todo o coração. "Obrigado, Charlie", ele murmurou, apertando minha mão. Meu respeito por ele inchou mais no ponto em que eu assenti e me afastei para o lado, tomando meu lugar ao lado de Renee.

"Ela parece tão linda", ela sussurrou.

"Sim, ela certamente está", murmurei baixinho.

Eu mal podia ver através das lágrimas em meus olhos, mas eu nunca rasguei o meu olhar a partir da cena diante de mim. Nós tínhamos passado por tanto ao longo dos anos que era difícil acreditar que estávamos aqui, hoje. Pedaços de sua infância folhearam a minha mente como um álbum de fotos, a nossa viagem de pesca, pela primeira vez, seu primeiro sorriso banguela, depois de perder dois dentes da frente, os joelhos esfolados e ossos quebrados. Olhando para trás, eu não trocaria isso por nada no mundo. Era completamente brega e clichê, mas minha vida realmente começou no dia em que ela nasceu.

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva."

Eu tive que desviar o olhar quando os seus lábios deles se tocaram, apertando meus dedos nos meus olhos, eu tentei lutar contra as lágrimas. Não tenho nada contra os homens demonstrando emoção, mas eu era o Chefe Swan e tinha um representação para defender. Eu respirei fundo e olhei para cima quando eles já estavam saindo. Renee me cutucou e ofereceu um lenço de papel, fazendo-me encarar ela. Ela riu e bateu no meu ombro.

"Ainda o mesmo rude, osso duro de roer, hein?"

Peguei o tecido de sua mão e rolei os olhos. Lentamente, levantei-me em meus pés, oferecendo-lhe a minha mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Quando eu fui liberar a mão dela, ela a agarrou firmemente. Olhei em seus olhos castanhos e o nariz sardento, momentaneamente vendo a garota que por quem eu tinha me apaixonado à tantos anos atrás. Ela sorriu tristemente e um par de lágrimas simétricas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela engoliu visivelmente, tentando dissolver as suas emoções enquanto eu esperei pacientemente por ela, para reunir seus pensamentos.

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Charlie. Eu perdi tanto e eu nunca poderei ter isso de volta, eu sei, mas eu prometo que não vou parar de tentar. Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa e é tudo por causa de você. Você deve sentir orgulho disso."

Limpei a garganta e assenti. "Eu não vou mentir, quando você saiu foi difícil. Lutamos, mas acabou tudo bem." O meu olhar vagueou ao fundo da igreja, onde os nossos cônjuges nos esperavam. Sue encontrou meu olhar e sorriu serenamente, fazendo a minha luz no peito brilhar feliz. Era verdade, Renee tinha destruído nossas vidas, quando ela saiu, mas renasceu das cinzas e acabou apenas onde precisávamos estar. Talvez um dia eu seria capaz de lhe agradecer por isso. Um dia.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Quando ela envolve sua mão em meu dedo_

_Oh, isso põe um sorriso no meu coração_

_Tudo se torna um pouco mais claro_

_Eu percebo o que é o amor_

_Isso faz esperar quando seu coração tem tido o suficiente_

_Isso dá mais quando você sente que está desistindo_

_Eu tenho visto a luz_

_Nos olhos da minha filha_

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

"Foi uma cerimônia bonita, não foi?" a voz suave da minha filha perguntou, enquanto dançávamos lentamente ao redor da pista de dança para o nosso momento Pai/Filha.

"Sim, foi. Você foi uma noiva bonita, Bells."

Quando Martina McBride***** cantou, eu fechei os olhos em minha filha, e senti meu peito apertar enquanto cada uma das palavras me bateu no coração. Eu olhei para baixo agudamente quando Bella fungou. Eu subi e movi uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

_*****Martina McBride, é uma cantora e compositora estadunidense de música country-pop._

"Ei, agora sem lágrimas no dia do seu casamento. O que há de errado?"

Ela sorriu de forma brilhante. "Nada está errado, papai. Eu te amo tanto. Eu nunca sonhei que esse dia chegaria. Obrigada por sempre me apoiar e me amar."

Eu senti meu nariz queimar e eu sabia que minha luta contra as minhas lágrimas tinha acabado. Puxei-a contra o peito e respirei fundo, deixando-as finalmente cair.

"Não importa o que aconteça, você sempre será minha menininha."

Um pequeno soluço puxou de seu peito e ela agarrou-me firmemente. "Eu te amo, papai."

"Eu também te amo, Baby Girl."

Nós balançamos e apertamos um ao outro com força, como se fosse a última vez que nos veríamos outra vez. Na realidade, nada foi mudando, além do nome dela. Edward já era meu filho, hoje isto apenas, tornou isso oficial.

Quando a música chegou ao fim, senti um ligeiro toque no meu ombro. Edward estava ali, com os olhos brilhantes e felizes.

"Permitam-me interromper, Charlie?" ele perguntou educadamente, mesmo que seus olhos nunca saíssem dela.

Sorrindo, eu voltei e vi por um momento, ele a varrendo para seus braços. Senti braços familiares em torno da minha cintura. Suspirando, eu olhei para dentro dos quase negros olhos de minha esposa. Sue sorriu e seguiu o meu olhar para a pista de dança.

"Ela vai ficar bem, meu amor", ela falou calmamente.

Inclinando-se para baixo, beijei-a na cabeça. "Eu sei, mas ainda é difícil para mim deixar ir. É mais fácil sabendo o quanto ele a ama, embora."

"Vem, dançar comigo", ela murmurou quando ela me puxou para fora no assoalho.

Sorrindo, deixei-me ficar perdido em seus braços pelo resto da noite.

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>

_Nos olhos da minha filha_

_Eu posso ver o futuro_

_Um reflexo de quem eu sou e do que serei_

_Embora ela irá crescer e um dia partir_

_Talvez crie uma família_

_Quando eu estiver partindo, espero que você veja_

_O quão feliz ela me fez_

_Então estarei lá..._

_Nos olhos da minha filha_

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

_**23**__**de**__**maio**__**de**__**2015**_  
><em>..<em>

Os olhos verdes olhavam curiosamente por cima dos meus e eu me perguntei no que diabos eu fui me meter. Banquei a babá para os meus três netos, enquanto a minha filha e genro, fizeram uma viagem durante a noite para comemorar seu aniversário, estava tudo muito bem. Mas então minha esposa liga para dizer que ela estaria trabalhando até tarde e não sabia a que horas ela estaria em casa. Foi quando o pânico bateu. Claro, eu já tinha levado Jack para pescar ou Ash para tomar um sorvete, mas nunca tive os dois mais o seu irmão bebê por horas.

Brian borbulhava e parecia rir da minha situação. "Acha que é engraçado, não é?" Eu arrulhei para o ser em seus seis meses de idade, que eu estava segurando em meus braços enquanto eu estava sentado na minha poltrona favorita.

Ashley riu de seu lugar no chão, cercada por bonecas em diferentes estados de despir-se. "Byan choia cum tudu, Poppa."

"É mesmo, princesa?"

Ela sorriu um sorriso cheio de dentes, os olhos verdes brilhantes com diversão. Ela tinha os olhos de seu pai e o sorriso, mas todo o resto era de Bella. Desde as sardas no nariz bonito até o cabelo mogno dela. Considerando que o irmãozinho tinha o mesmo tom avermelhado, como Jack, mas com grandes olhos castanhos que Bella herdou de mim.

Dez minutos depois, Jack surgiu de onde ele estava escondido com seu novo celular na mão. Ele começou fazendo bicos para sua mãe na livraria, a fim de pagar por isso e provar que ele era responsável o suficiente. Ele se sentou no sofá com um suspiro.

"Tudo bem, garoto?" Eu perguntei, movendo a criança se contorcia no meu colo.

Jack se levantou e segurou seus braços para fora. "Aqui, deixe-me levá-lo. Ele gosta de balançar."

Animado com a atenção de seu irmão mais velho, Brian começou a balbuciar e balançar os braços. Jack sentou-se no sofá e saltou suavemente o bebê em seus joelhos, fazendo-o guinchar com prazer. Sentei-me quando Ashley subiu no meu colo e observou em silêncio, apenas curtindo o momento.

"Ei, Pops?" Jack quebrou o silêncio.

"Sim?"

"Como você sabe quando uma garota gosta de você?"

Pego de surpresa, eu franzi os lábios enquanto eu pensava sobre a sua pergunta.

"Bem, meu filho Jack, está é uma pergunta difícil. As mulheres são criaturas complicadas. A única maneira de saber ao certo, como elas se sentem é perguntando-lhes diretamente."

O menino levantou uma sobrancelha e me olhou como se tivesse crescido duas cabeças em mim.

"O quê? O que é?"

"Então você está dizendo que eu deveria perguntar para Bree se ela gosta de mim ou não? Você está brincando comigo? Ela provavelmente vai rir na minha cara", ele lamentou.

"Filho, tome o meu conselho, jogos de mente não trazem nada além de dores de cabeça. A maioria das mulheres irão apreciar uma abordagem forte e direta."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava sobre o meu conselho. Outra característica que ele pegou de sua mãe.

"Além disso", acrescentei, "Você não é um pouco jovem demais para se preocupar com as meninas?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Pops, eu sou quase um homem. Começo o ensino médio no próximo ano, você sabe."

Tossi, na tentativa de encobrir uma risada involuntária. Aos treze anos de idade, considerando-se 'quase um homem' pareceu-me engraçado como o inferno. Não importa o quão maduro ele agia para sua idade, o menino ainda era apenas isso – um menino.

"Que tal o jantar, o que acham?" Eu interrompi, na esperança de mudar de assunto.

Ashley bateu palmas. "Ah, sim! Podemos te saichas amã né?"

_O que diabos é isso?_

Olhei para Jack, que estava tentando não rir. "Interprete, por favor."

"Ela quer saber se podemos ter salsichas alemãs. Ela as ama."

"Oh, por que não dizer apenas que queria um cachorro quente?"

Seus olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas, o lábio inferior tremendo antes que ela começasse a chorar.

Desta vez, Jack não poderia parar o seu riso na minha expressão de pânico.

"Você não pode chamá-los assim, Pops. Ela leva, literalmente, por isso temos de chamá-los de salsichas alemãs."

Puxei a menina chorando no meu peito e acariciei suas costas. "Ssh, está tudo bem. Vamos, pare de chorar. Nenhum cão é comido em minha casa, eu prometo."

Ela fungou e se empurrou para trás, para olhar nos meus olhos. "Tem ceteza dixo, Poppa? Nenhum cãozinho ferido?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. "Eu prometo."

Ela sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas do rosto. "Ok."

Jack ficou com Brian e riu. "Eu vou aquecer a mamadeira enquanto você faz o jantar."

Levantei-me, trocando Ashley para meu quadril, e o assisti entrando na cozinha. Eu balancei a cabeça, maravilhado com o quão crescido ele estava.

Poucas horas depois, Ashley estava enfiada na cama e Jack estava liquidado no sofá. Eu gentilmente coloquei Brian no seu berço, com cuidado para não acordá-lo quando eu o cobri com um cobertor leve. Suspirando de cansaço, eu caí para trás contra os travesseiros e fechei os olhos. Um pouco mais tarde, ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir, rangendo baixinho, logo seguido pelo som dos sapatos batendo no chão. Eu segurei meu sorriso e fingi estar dormindo enquanto Sue sussurrava ao redor do quarto. Depois de alguns minutos, senti o cobertor se mover e seu peso mergulhou na cama. Ela enrolou-se contra mim e suspirou.

"Eu sei que você está acordado", ela sussurrou.

Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz e isso me fez rir baixinho. "Eu só estava descansando os olhos."

"Como é que tudo foi? Eu não recebi nenhuma chamada do Corpo de Bombeiros, então eu estou assumindo que não foi muito ruim?"

"Honestamente? Foi cansativo, mas foi bom passar algum tempo sozinho com os três. Eles estão crescendo rápido demais."

Senti sua respiração na minha pele quando ela suspirou. "Isso é tem que ser. Eu me senti tão velha quando Leah me fez uma avó no ano passado."

"Bem, pelo menos podemos ser velhos juntos, querida."

.  
><strong>O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

Música utilizada: _In__My__Daughter's__Eyes_ por Martina McBride


	12. Chamando Todos os Anjos: EsPDV

**Chamando Todos os Anjos – Esme Pov**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_Eu preciso de um sinal para me deixar saber que você esteve aqui_  
><em>Todas essas fronteiras estão sendo cruzadas sobre a atmosfera<em>  
><em>Eu preciso saber que as coisas vão olhar para cima<em>

_Porque eu sinto que nós estamos nos afogando em uma tempestade num copo d'agua_

_Quando não existe lugar seguro e não há lugar seguro para colocar a minha cabeça_  
><em>Quando você sente que o mundo vibra com as palavras que são ditas<em>

_E eu estou chamando por todos os anjos_  
><em>Eu estou chamando todos por os anjos que<em>

_..._

_Calling All Angels_ por Train

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**  
>.<p>

**_22 de junho de 1984_**  
><em>..<em>

**Esme POV**  
>..<p>

Este tinha sido o dia mais longo na história do tempo. Estiquei e estralei minhas costas enquanto estava no meu pequeno cubículo fazendo os projetos da Mann & Perkins. Eu estive trabalhando aqui nos últimos dois anos, ajudando a pagar as nossas contas enquanto o meu marido faz o seu caminho através da escola médica. Nós mal nos víamos por causa de nossas agendas e as coisas estavam apertadas no momento, mas algum dia, espero que mais cedo ou mais tarde, nós iremos olhar para trás e sabermos que valeu a pena.

Peguei minha bolsa e corri até meu carro, esperando chegar em casa antes de Carlisle e começar o jantar. O tráfego na Kennedy estava calmo, por isso cheguei em casa dentro de 20 minutos, o que era uma boa meia hora antes do que o Car normalmente chegava. Enquanto me debatia com as minhas chaves no nosso apartamento de dois quartos, pude ouvir o telefone tocar. E assim que a porta se abriu, a secretária eletrônica clicou.

_Oi! Você ligou para Esme e Carlisle! Nós não estamos aqui para pegar o telefone, mas deixe um recado e vamos chamá-lo de volta!_

"Olá, Sra. Platt. Aqui é Georgiana do Rockford Memorial Hospital. Estamos tentando entrar em contato com você-"

"Olá?" Eu respondi sem fôlego, arrancando o telefone do gancho.

"Oh!" uma voz guinchou surpresa. "Olá, eu estou tentando encontrar Esme Platt, ela está disponível?"

"Eu sou, quero dizer, sou eu. Sou Esme Platt, bem Esme Cullen, agora que estou casada." Respirando fundo, tentei acalmar meus nervos. Carlisle estava no Noroeste, e não em Rockford, a quase duas horas de distância. Não havia nada para me preocupar. "Me desculpe, eu estou incoerente. Em que posso ajudá-la, senhora?"

A mulher do outro lado da linha riu. "Está tudo bem, Sra. Platt, quero dizer Sra. Cullen." Ela suspirou e rapidamente seu humor ficou sombrio.

"Sinto muito, querida, mas eu estou ligando para informar que o Sr. e a Sra. Edward Masen foram mortos em um acidente ontem à noite. Você foi listada como a parente mais próxima da Sra. Masen, mas demorou um pouco para encontrá-la. "

Confusão imediatamente tomou conta de mim. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguém chamado Masen. Quando eu disse isso a Georgiana, a outra mulher também ficou confusa.

"Sinto muito, Sra. Cullen, mas você está listada como filha de Elizabeth Masen."

Todo o meu fôlego saiu de uma vez dos meus pulmões e eu desmoronei de joelhos. "Está", comecei, então tive que parar para engolir o nó na garganta. "Seu nome de solteira é Parker?"

"Sim, é! Você a conhece, afinal?"

"Sim", eu respondi em um sussurro. "Ela é a minha mãe biológica, que me deu para adoção. Eu nunca a conheci, então eu não sei porque ela me listou como seu parente mais próximo."

"Oh claro," a mulher murmurou. "Isso complica as coisas", ela suspirou.

"Por quê? Qual a complicação?" Confusão não era uma emoção com a qual eu me dava bem.

"A Sra. Masen estava grávida de nove meses. Os médicos foram capazes de salvar a vida do bebê, mas não dos pais, infelizmente. Desde que você é a única parente próxima listada, precisávamos de entrar em contato com você sobre o futuro do bebê".

"Eu? Como eu posso decidir sobre o seu futuro? Eu não sei nada sobre ele."

A ansiedade começou a subir na minha espinha. Essas pessoas eram loucas? Esse garoto não era minha responsabilidade.

"Bem, nós normalmente não falamos com tanta franqueza sobre o telefone sobre esses tipos de assuntos, mas eu sei que você está longe e que isso está sendo um choque para você, Sra. Cullen. Suas opções são bem curtas e secas. Você pode optar por assumir a custódia do bebê ou assinar largar mão de seus direitos. De qualquer maneira, nós precisamos que você venha aqui para o hospital. "

Meu coração começou a doer por este menino que tinha acabado de perder toda a sua família de uma vez só. "O que acontece com ele se eu não ficar com ele?"

"Ele vai ser colocado em custódia da justiça e em um orfanato até que uma adoção possa ser arranjada."

Eu sentei no sofá, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Vou precisar de discutir este assunto com meu marido quando ele chegar em casa, mas já que amanhã é sábado, vamos ser capazes de ir ai de manhã. Tudo bem? Posso lhe dar a nossa decisão, então?"

"É claro que sim Sra. Cullen. Eu sei que isto não é uma decisão que você pode fazer de ânimo leve."

"Ok, eu vou estar aí amanhã."

"Tenha uma boa noite, senhora."

"Obrigado, adeus."

Estendi a mão e pendurei o telefone na sua base, me sentando, na mesa ao lado do sofá.

"Então, para onde estamos indo amanhã, Es?"

Olhei para a porta, e vi meu lindo marido, parecendo exausto, mas felizes em me ver como sempre. Culpa imediatamente me atormentou por todos os lados. Eu me senti mal por esse garotinho, meu irmão, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que pudéssemos lidar com um bebê agora. Percebendo minha angústia, Carlisle rapidamente caminhou e se sentou perto de mim, me levando em seus braços.

"Oh, Essy", ele murmurou. "O que está errado, baby?"

Enquanto eu derramei meu coração, compartilhando todos os detalhes do telefonema, ele ouviu atentamente e pacientemente.

"O que você quer fazer, amor?" ele respondeu suavemente. "A escolha é sua e eu vou apoiá-la em tudo o que você escolher."

Revirei os olhos e me afastei em aborrecimento. "Não, Car. Esta é **_a nossa_** decisão. Somos um casal. Eu não posso fazer esse tipo de escolha, sem a sua opinião."

Ele sorriu tristemente e gentilmente colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Essy, será difícil, mas nós temos que procurar uma maneira de gerenciar isso. Sinceramente, eu ficaria muito bem com qualquer decisão que você tomar. Se você quer trazer ele de volta para casa com a gente, eu vou amá-lo como se ele fosse meu. Se você optar por mandá-lo para o estado, eu vou segurar sua mão."

Pisquei as lágrimas e segurei seu rosto em concha. "Por que você sempre tem que ser tão perfeito?"

Ele me beijou suavemente. "É porque você tira o melhor de mim, meu amor. É fácil de ser tudo para você."

Eu descansei minha cabeça contra sua em agonia, rasgando minha alma para longe. "Nós não podemos", eu sussurrei entrecortada. "Estamos juntos há pouco tempo não temos o suficiente. Entre o meu trabalho e sua graduação, já estamos fora dos limites. Um bebê seria desastroso."

Quando eu quebrei em soluços, ele passou os braços em volta de mim e acariciou minhas costas em conforto.

"Ssh, está tudo bem, baby. Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Então, por que me sinto tão mal?"

Seu peito se moveu quando ele riu um pouco. "Você tem um dos maiores, e mais compassivos corações que eu já vi, Esme. É uma das coisas que me fez apaixonar por você. Você não seria você, se isso não estiver fazendo o seu coração doer . É uma escolha difícil, mas como eu disse, eu estarei ao seu lado. "

"Eu te amo, Car," eu sussurrei, colocando meus lábios contra seu pescoço.

"Eu também te amo, Es."

.  
><strong>O _ o _ O _ _ o _ o _ O _ O _ O _ o _ o _ o _ O _ O _ O _ o _ o _ o _ O _ O _ O _ o _ o _ O _ O _ o o _ O<strong>  
>.<p>

Carlisle me olhava com diversão enquanto eu andava para lá e para cá na sala de espera da UTI Neo-Natal de Rockford.

"Es, acalme-se. O assistente social estará aqui em breve," ele falou com uma voz suave.

"Eu sei, eu sei", eu respondi em agitação. "Eu só quero terminar isso logo."

Uma mulher Afro-Americana alta virou a esquina e se caminhou direto na nossa direção. Ela sorriu gentilmente e estendeu a mão.

"Sr. and Sra. Cullen? Sou Elaine Smith, a assistente social aqui no Rockford Memorial".

Carlisle sorriu e abanou a mão, enquanto o meu olhar deslizou até as portas de correr que nos separavam da UTI Neo-Natal. Alguma coisa estava me puxando para lá, como uma corrente invisível.

"Es?" Carlisle chamou, me quebrando dos meus pensamentos.

"Desculpe, sim?"

A Sra. Smith sorriu. "Eu só estava perguntando se você tem a sua decisão?"

"Sim, Eu-" A minha voz congelou na minha garganta e eu era incapaz de continuar, todo o meu corpo estava sendo puxado em direção ao quarto com todos os bebês pequenos. Comecei a me perguntar se isso era algum tipo de sinal.

Como se ela pudesse sentir o meu dilema, a assistente social fez um sinal para as portas. "Você gostaria de conhecê-lo primeiro?"

Alguma emoção desconhecida deflagrou no peito e por uma fração de segundo, eu queria virar e fugir. Como se de alguma forma eu soubesse que esse era o momento que iria mudar minha vida. Olhei para meu marido em busca de apoio e ele assentiu. Nervosamente brincando com meus dedos, eu segui a mulher para o quarto, branco estéril.

Toquei sua mão pequena com meu dedo, antes de levantá-lo delicadamente de seu bercinho. O coloquei em meus braços e os nossos olhos se conectaram.

Há momentos em que você lê nos livros, e coisas que você acha que só acontecem em filmes, mas quando meus olhos pousaram sobre os pequenos olhos de azuis*****, meu mundo se moveu em sua orbita. Lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto e eu sabia, eu **_sabia,_** que eu não podia ficar longe dele.

Ouvi a voz alegre do meu marido da porta e olhei para cima, certo de que a admiração e reverência estavam emanando do meu rosto.

"Eu acredito que nós somos seus novos pais?" ele brincou, andando para olhar para a criança em meus braços. Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou suavemente a bochecha do bebê, fazendo ele dar um bocejo largo.

"Olá, filho," ele murmurou, envolvendo um braço na minha cintura.

"Filho", eu repeti, testando a palavra na minha língua. Nada jamais pareceu mais certo.

Eu olhei para Carlisle, meu coração pronto para estourar de amor e alegria. "O que eu estava pensando, Car? Podemos fazer isso. Nós vamos lhe dar uma vida boa."

Meu marido, minha rocha e maior defensor, simplesmente sorriu e beijou minha testa. "Sim, nós vamos, Esme."

"Como vamos chamá-lo?" Eu perguntei, mais para mim mesma.

"Bem, por que não o nomeamos em homenagem ao seu pai?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Sussurrei. "Isso é grande, mas eu acho que é perfeito para ele."

Os olhos azuis de Edward lentamente se fecharam, e pequenino de adormeceu nos meus braços.

"Este é apenas um novo começo, Esme."

Eu olhei para meu marido e sorri, com lágrimas de felicidade escapando dos meus olhos, ele balançou a cabeça.

"Um novo começo para o nosso anjinho."

.  
><strong>O _ o _ O _ _ o _ o _ O _ O _ O _ o _ o _ o _ O _ O _ O _ o _ o _ o _ O _ O _ O _ o _ o _ O _ O _ o o _ O<strong>  
>.<p>

****N/A:** **

*****_P__ara o caso de alguém questionar que o Edward tem** olho verde não azul**, quase todo bebê de olho claro nasce com ele azul e depois de uns 3 meses é que toma a cor real. Não sou geneticista então não me perguntem rs!_

Obrigado a IAmTheAlleyCat fez um banner muito para o nosso bem outtake **http: / / tinyurl.** ** / 3gorees** (Apenas remova os espaços do link)

N/T: Estou tão emocional. Ahhhhhhhh chorei litros ºwº

Quem me conhece sabe que eu sou TOTALMENTE Team Esme e Carlisle *-*

E esse outakke, sem palavras, eu não mandei nota na maioria dos outros, mas eu amei traduzi-los para vocês, se a autora postar mais algum, com certeza traduzirei e mandarei para a Leili postar. Babyward não merece muitas reviews?

_Beijos Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><strong>Bem tecnicamente os Outtakes acabaram, a autora não postou mais nada então encerramos por aqui. Caso a autora poste mais algum iremos postar aqui.<strong>

**Quem estiver interessado em uma fanfic Dadward, eu a Lary e a Ju estamos traduzindo uma: Waiting for Dr. Right www(.)fanfiction(.)net/ s/7591748/1/**

**Passem lá! A fic é linda :)**

**Beijos**

**xx**_  
><em>


End file.
